Unconditional love
by JaydenWinchester
Summary: In the end Sam could put the blame on Dean. If he hadn't pissed off the witch then he wouldn't be in this situation. Warning: teenage pregnancy and M-preg. Baby verse. This is the re write of my original Fic.
1. Chapter 1: how it started

There was many things that went wrong that night, litterly anything that could have gone wrong probably did... Murphy's law really took a hit huh. Well this is probably confusing you so I will just take a step back.

Hey, my name is Jayden Marie Winchester, and I am the daughter of Sam Winchester. Though I am also known as Jaybear(Daddy), Jayjay(siblings/cousins), little monster (uncle Dean), mini moose (Crowley), Jay (friends), and sometimes Bitch but this is mainly by demons so it doesn't count. Anyways the story I am going to tell you involves allot of hurt and allot of bad luck, though It doesn't have to be seen like such. In fact my dad said that this was one of the best time periods of his life when he thinks about it. The story always starts with my uncle Dean breaking up with a witch, though how it goes depends on who tells it. The story behind the break up tends to go something like this;

~ April 20, 1999~

"Look, I hate to tell you but us, there isn't one. I am leaving town in about an hour so this is so long." Dean said. The girl looked at him and glared.

" 'This is so long'? Is that all I get 'So long' you.. I gave you everything! I was going to save it for someone special! Then you come along and destroy it! I thought what we had was special." She said. Dean looked at the distressed girl and sighed. He placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at her one more time.

"It was special Amanda…" Dean started but she ripped his hand off of her shoulder.

"My name is Emily! Dean Winchester you will pay! No, you know what the person you care about the most will suffer for you!" She screamed before she ran off. Dean then walked back to the motel and found his brother and dad arguing about moving, yet again.

~Jayden~

Yeah, my uncle Dean wasn't that nice to girls back then. My daddy said that uncle Dean wasn't that great with other girls because he was meant for someone special. Oh I should just tell you about how my presence was known. My dad said it started sometime in May when I made my precence known. I will just tell you the story how my daddy and uncle told me way back when. It started one May morning...

~May 23, 1999~

"I hate being sick." Sam mumbled as he laid his head on the toilet. Sam had been nauseous all weekend but this was the first time he had honestly been sick. Sam didn't tell Dean about this though, he knew Dean would probably baby him or something. He loved his brother, he really did but sometimes when Dean turns into momma Dean, it bothered him. Therefore, this is why Dean is completely unaware of Sam being sick and is currently knocking loudly on the bathroom door.

"Come on Sam, we need to get going." Dean called from the other end. Sam could only moan. School did not sound pleasant right now. Sam then started to get up, only to find that the room started to spin when he tried.

"Come on Sammy, I will make you walk if you don't get out in a minute." Dean said. Sam shook his head, making himself slightly dizzy.

"You wouldn't do that." Sam mumbled. He then got up, thankfully the room stopped spinning. He left the bathroom and was greeted with a worried looking Dean.

"You ok Sammy?" He asked. Sam nodded and grabbed his backpack.

"Come on Dean, I'm going to be late." Sam mumbled as he headed towards the door. Dean followed closely behind and closed the motel door. The car ride to Sams school was quiet. Dean tried to get Sam to talk but nothing worked, Sam just wouldn't talk. Once they got there Sam got out of the car as quickly as he could, he didn't even say goodbye. Sam slowly walked inside of the school. Once he got into the hallway he found himself feeling extremely nausous again so he bolted to the restroom. He through oppen one of the stall doors and puked his guts out yet again. Sam moaned in pain and the bell rang, signaling that class has began.

Sam ended up being late for class. Though for once Sam wasn't upset about it, in fact he was almost thrilled. He would had been more happy if the teacher didn't yell at them for being late. The teacher had gone on and on about them being late and the teachers voice wasn't the softest. Sam had tried to listen but her voice caused Sams' headache to become worse. Sam really didn't feel good. That small headache he had at first was turning into a full blown migraine as the teacher started her lesson. Within half an hour Sam started feeling nauseous.

"Ms. Lon may I please be excused?" Sam asked.

"First being tardy now this? No, now pay attention Mr. Winchester." The teacher said. Sam groaned and placed his fingers on his temples in attempt to ease the migraine away. When that didn't work Sam layed his head on the desk. Sams stomach then started turning so he gripped his stomach as if it would make the feeling go away. This only made the pain worse and with in seconds Sam shot up and ran to the trash can to empty his stomach. A few minutes passes and the room started to turn black. Sam welcomed the darkness only to be awoken twenty minutes later. he wasn't in the class room when he woke though, he was in the Impala.


	2. Chapter 2: maybe it's just the flu

When Sam woke up the first thing he did was look for his older brother. It took him a few minutes to find him but once he saw him in the driver seat he let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. When he did Dean looked back to see his brother was awake.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Dean said in a teasing tone, though there was a look of panic on his face. Sam smiled for a few seconds but when he felt the headache he had come back he stopped and placed his fingers on his temples to see of he could relieve the pain. After a few minutes of rubbing he realized that he had no clue as to what happened. Though from the panic that had been on his brothers face, it couldn't have been good.

"Dean, what happened?" Sam asked. Dean sighed and looked back to see Sam rubbing his temples. Dean looked through the glove department and found some advil. He handed the pills to his brother who took them instantly. Dean smiled even though he wanted to know what on earth had happened. The nurse told him the basics but he knew that there had to of been something else.

"Thats what i want to know. According to the nurse you passed out in class after the teacher told you that you couldn't go to the nurse." Dean said. Sam nodded as the memory came back.

"Yeah, sounds about right" Sam asked.

"When i went to pick you up and the nurse finished telling me what she thought was wrong and what she was informed. She said that you seemed off when she saw you this morning." Dean said. Sam then sat up and looked out the window. He really did worry her, she didn't deserve that. Neither did Dean for that matter, he should had just told Dean about being sick when he felt a bit dizzy.

"I'm sorry." Sam mumbled. Dean glared at his brother before he turned back to the front and focused on the road. Sam always did this. Whenever he got sick or injured he blamed himself. To be honest though, their dad didn't really help. He told them to suck it up and keep on going. Dean knew how to do this, but Sammy wasn't like that. He needed the rest when he was off his game. If he didn't it got bad very quickly.

"What are you apologizing about?" He asked, knowing the answer already. They had done this about a thousand times already. Sam hid a sickness that he thought was small but it got worse and well they get into these types of situations. It happened way to often for Deans liking but he was used to it. He knew from a very young age that if Sam had any sign to a sickness that they needed to fix it before it got worse.

"I-I should have told you." Sam mumbled. Dean nodded and continued to drive. He expected that type of answer from Sam. The rest of the drive was quiet. Once they got back to the motel Dean helped Sam out of the car and led him to his bed. Sam fell back asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Dean waited for his younger brother to wake up, which didn't happen for a while. As he waited he ended up looking into any local hunts, when he didn't find any he watched a bit of T.V.

Sam woke up from his nap about an hour after Dean turned the T.V. on. When Dean saw his brother stir he got up and walked over to Sam's bed. Sam shifted slightly when he heard Deans footsteps. He then looked at his brother who had a sad smile on his face.

"Hey Sammy. How you feeling?" Dean asked. Sam smiled weakly and gave him a thumbs up.

"Better." Sam mumbled. Dean smiled and sat at the end of Sams bed. Sam then tried to get up but Dean didn't let him.

"Nope, not happening. We need to make sure that you are 100% better before you start to get up." Dean told him.

"Its nothing Dean, just a little nausea that goes away later in the day." Sam said. Deans head shot up when he heard that and glared. He still didn't understand why Sam hid any form of sickness from him. Also if Sam knew the pattern then it had to of happened at least twice before, and that means that Sam had been sick that weakened.

"And you would know this how?" Dean asked. Sam then realized that he said this out loud and slightly paled.

"I may or may not have been sick all weekend." Sam admitted. Dean looked at Sam and sighed.

"Sam, you need to tell me if you are feeling sick. I don't care if dad says otherwise." Dean said. Sam smiled at his brother, who was standing up and walking to the door.

"That was enough of a chick flick moment for one day, how about we get some food before we start to do each others hair." Dean said. Sam laughed and started to get up. Dean saw this and shook his head.

"Sam, what did I just get finished telling you; you stay in bed intill i deem you ready. I will ether go get the food or they will deliver. Got it?" Dean asked.

"Got it, and lets just get pizza." Sam said. Dean grinned and pulled out his phone. He then ordered for them and went back to Sams bed.

"Okay, so they will be here in about twenty minutes or so." Dean told him.

"Okay, and Dean I really am sorry." Sam said.

"I know, just tell me next time you are feeling sick okay?" Dean said. Sam agreed and lied back down and let sleep take over.

The next few days Sam stayed home from school, but Dean still had to go to work. Dean had a job at a local garage, it didn't pay allot but it got them by for their time in the small town. Dean got more worried about Sams health as the days passed but his sickness didn't. When three days passed Dean had enough and declared that Sam was going to a doctor if he was sick the next morning. That is how they landed them self in a small waiting room waiting to be called back.

"Sam Winchester, the doctor will see you now." The nurse called. Sam and Dean then walked into the back room and Sam sat on the bed thing.

"Ok Sam, what seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked. Sam looked at Dean who was looking around the room.

"Oh, he has been throwing up every morning. On Monday he passed out in the middle of class he is also having some dizzy spells." Dean said.

"Mhmm," the doctor said looking at Dean

"Well let see what I can do." The doctor continued as he was collecting the things he needed for the test.

"I'm going to get a needle for a blood test I'll be right back." The doctor said as he left the room.

"Dean what ever you do don't go momma Dean on me OK ." Sam told Dean

"No promises." Dean said thinking of the girl he pissed of in the town before they moved. Is this what she means by someone important to me will suffer for me? That couldn't be it Sam gets sick all the time but not for this long. But she wasn't involved with magic she couldn't get Sam sick, or could she?

Dean stop thinking about it for a minute as the doctor came in with a needle.

"OK Sam this isn't going to hurt at all." The doctor said but Dean knew it was a lie because the doctors say that all the time and two seconds later ...

"Ow! " Sam exclaimed. Exactly what Dean meant shots hurt allot. Sam saw Dean's face changed when Sam had the blood drawn out.

"What are you going to do with that blood sample." Dean asked

"I'm going to do some test and figure out what's wrong with him." He said as he grabbed a piece of paper and started writing something on it.

"Here's my number in case you guys have any questions and I will call you tomorrow for the reasult." He continued. After that Dean and Sam left the doctors office and desited to get back to the dump of a motel, like most motels they go to, that they were staying at. The car ride was silent until Sam spoke.

"What are you thinking about Dean?" Sam asked looking at Dean. And usually when Dean is thinking it was serious. A few moments of slilence then Dean spoke.

"It's nothing to worry about." Dean told his brother. Sam wanted to press the sitiuation but he was way to tired to do that. Sam knew he shouldn't dose off Intill they got back to the motel but he was honestly worn out. Sam then looked at the time and saw that it was nearly five o'clock P.M. They arrived to the motel an hour latter and Sam started to head to bed when his phone went off. Sam groaned and looked around the room, only to find Dean hadn't entered the room. Sam then answered his phone.

"Hello?" Sam asked.

"Hello, Mr. Winchester this is Dr. Weasly. Your test results came back earlier than expected and it turns out that there is hardly anything wrong with you." The doctor said. Sam was confused by this and the doctor must have been able to tell because he continued.

"It turns out that you are pregnant." The doctor said. Sam stayed silent for a few seconds before he could find his voice.

"H-how I-is this possible?" Sam asked.

"In some rare cases men are born with a..." The doctor started but Sam cut him off.

"Yeah, that's called a hermaphroditic right?" Sam asked.

"Yes, ." The doctor said. The conversation went of for a few more seconds then Sam hung up.

"I'm pregnant." Sam mumbled.

"What?!" Someine yelled. Sam then looked over and saw Dean standing there with a shocked look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3: how is this possible

Sam turned around in shock when he saw his older brother standing there.

"I-I" Sam started but Dean cut him off.

"Don't start with me Samuel Thomas Winchester! I just heard you say you are knocked up. How is this even possible?!" Dean yelled.

"I don't know." Sam mumbled. Dean tried to make sense of the situation in his head. Who or what had the power to do something like this, the bigger question was why would someone do this to Sammy? Then it hit him, wasn't there that one chick who swore to make Sam suffer for Dean? What was her name? Amanda? No Emily, God this is what put him in this situation to beguin with.

"What do you want to do?" Dean asked. Sam looked at him in shock before answering.

"I'm not getting rid of it Dean." Sam said with a straight face.

"Sam..." Dean started but was soon cut off.

"No Dean I want to keep it! I am not giving my baby up for adoption and there is no way you will talk me I to an abortion!" Sam yelled. He then began to rant about 'how this baby was family' and 'hoe he and dad always talked about family being their one priority, next to hunting Ofcorse'

"Sam." Dean said again, causing his baby brother to stop his rant.

"What?" He asked.

"I would never ask you to do that. I was just wondering what you wanted to do. I can see now that you want the baby so... What do you want to do?" He asked again. Sams eyes began to water before he answered.

"I have no idea." He addmited. Dean had honestly never seen his brother look so scared and so confused before in his life, well brothers life. Sams eyes were filled with unshed tears and he had a small pout on his lips. Dean would never oppen,h admit it but he was probably as scared as his brother was now. What would dad say? Whould he try to get Sam to abort the baby? How would the kid turn out? Would they raise the kid right? Dean was then pulled out of thought when he heard Sam sniffle. He then looked at his baby brother and saw that he was crying.

"Its going to be OK Sammy." Dean said hugging Sam tightly.

"I'm scared D-Dean." Sam said having trouble getting the words out of his mouth.

"Don't worry Sammy I'm right here." Dean said. Sam layed on Dean's lap and a couple of minutes later Sam passed out, so Dean put his Sasquatch brother to bed. Dean then went to call some friends to see if they knew of any curses that made someone become pregnant. Surprisingly this wasn't unheard of, but the only person with info was the one swore to shoot their dad if he every saw him again, the one and only Bobby Singer. Dean was reluctent to call him but, his Sammy needed all the help he could get.

"Hello?" A gruff voice asked.

"Yeah um Bobby we Kind of need some information." Dean said.

"Dean?" Bobby asked.

"The one and only." Dean said in a joking tone.

"What did you boys get yourself into?" Bobby askes.

"Believe it or not dad doesn't need the help this time." Dean said, trying to stall as not as possible.

"Dean." Bobby said with a warning tone.

"Sam may or may not be pregnant and it may or may not be my fault." Dean said.

"What did you do dean!" Bobby yelled from the other side of the phone.

" I may or may not have pissed of a witch." Dean said

"You damn idgit." Bobby sighed in frustration. Dean sighed and nodded.

"I messed up Bobby, now Sam is going to have to pay for it." Dean said sadly.

"Well I can see what I can do." Bobby sighed as he hung up his phone. Dean put down the phone and walked over to the bed his baby bother was sleeping. For a couple of minutes it was quiet intill Dean heard the door slam and his dad's voice.

"Dean, Sam, I'm home!" John yelled from the other side of the motel. Sam moved a bit to the sound of his fathers voice and Dean walked into the frount room.

"Hey, dad." Dean said. John looked behind Dean in search of Sam and when he could see him he asked Dean,

"Where's your brother?" Dean was slightly nervous but was soon was saved by his brother who came out with his usual big smile, wich put his dimples on display.

"Why are you back so early." Dean asked. John glared at his son before walking to the couch.

"It is none of your bussness, but if you must know Bobby called saying i needed to get back." John said in an irritated tone.

"Oh, why is that?" Dean asked in a nervous tone. John glanced at his son before he took his shoes off.

"Something about not being experienced enough to go against a pack of werewolfs." John said in a gruff voice. Dean let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Why would bobby think that?" Dean said knowing the answer but he wanted to change subject

"Well enough about bobby what about you guys?" John asked

"Still have straight a's in school nothing new for me." Sam lied hopeing his dad bought it.

"And you Dean?" John asked looking over at Dean

"Nothing much either." Dean lied, John looked at his boys and shrugged.

"Okay, well I'm going to hit the hay so night boys." John said. Dean and Sam nodded and headed back to their room.

"That was close, too close." Sam mumbled. Dean nodded and sat on his bed.

"We will need to keep watch on what we say." Dean said. Sam nodded and sat down next to his brother. Dean then layed down, pulling Sam down with him. He didn't want his brother to leave just yet. Sam didn't question it and layed his head on his brothers cheast like his did when they were younger. Dean then ran his hand througj the smaller boys hair with out thinking about it. The boys soon fell asleep in this position and didn't wake Intill the sun was shining through the motel window.


	4. Chapter 4: dad can't find out

After that day the next few days went by very fast. They ended up staying in that town for a while, their dad needed to recover after he desited that Bobbys warning wasn't enough and went back after the pack of werewolfs. Turns out that there was ten of them and well, if the boys hadn't called Bobby he would have died. So they started renting an apartment so their father could heal and the boys had a better living enviorment.

Dean went back to work the day after their dad returned the first time and Sam had been finishing up his last few weeks of his junior year. This was mainly spent studying for finals for Sam and helping Sam study on Deans part. With in that time Sam saw less and less of his father after his father deemed himself well enough to hunt yet again. Though this didn't stop him from getting into heated arguments with Sam about his health.

"Dean, do you think he will ever stop?" Sam asked one afternoon that wasn't spent studying.

"Not really, it seams that only you are getting that option." Dean said. Sam nodded and moved closer to Dean.

"I-it's not that I want to stop helping it's just..." Sam started and Dean nodded.

"You have a baby to think about." Dean finished. Sam looked down to his thin stomach and smiled fondly.

"Yeah, I have the baby to think about." Sam said. Dean grinned and playfully poked Sam in the belly.

"You are going to get bigger." Dean pointed out. Sam playfully groaned in responce.

"I know, now I will never be a size zero." Sam groaned. Dean laughed and stood up so he could head to the kitchen.

"Come on kid, let's get some lunch." Dean said. Sam stood up at the mention of food and walked into the kitchen so he could help Dean decide on what to make.

This is how most weekends ended up going, unless John was there then Sam spent it in a library reading and snacking on anything he could get his hands on that was affordable. Sam didn't really mind, well that is Intill he went to get a check up and the doctor told him that he was a bit under weight and that he should add fat foods to his diet. Sam mentally groaned at the thought. He could hardly keep oatmeal down how was he going to keep a bacon burger or an egg and sausage breakfast thing. Sams mouth water slightly at the thought and he groaned, the baby apparently found the idea of these foods appealing.

Dean apparently loved the idea of feeding his baby brother fat foods because the second he told Dean he was in the kitchen flipping burgers.

"Dean, what are you..." Sam started but Dean turned around and put a plate In frount of him.

"I am feeding you fatty foods." Dean said smirking. Sam rolled his eyes and stared at the food for second. Then he started to eat his food. Dean smiled and then sat next to Sam with his own burger and began to eat it.

"So, finals over yet?" Dean asked. Sam nodded and bit into his burger.

"That's good. So that means it's summer break for you huh Sammy." Dean said. Sam yet again nodded and Dean sighed befire he began to eat. Sam then smirked and turned on the radio only to hear a Billy Ray Cyrus song come on.

"Turn it off." Dean said. Sam shook his head and turned it up a little.

"Turn. It .off. Sam" Dean warned. Sam smirked and turned it up louder. Sam was clearly wasn't going to change it so tried to tune it out but that didn't work out. So Dean was about to leave the kitchen but Sam started to sing along.

"DONT TELL MY HEART, MY ACHEY BREAKY HEART I JUST DONT THINK YOU'D UNDERSTAND. AND IF YOU TELL MY HEART MY ACHEY BREAKY HEART HE MIGHT BLOW UP AND KILL THIS MAN!" Sam sang in country accent. Dean stopped for a second because Sam honestly didn't sound half bad but he had to laugh when he saw Sam start dancing around the kitchen while singing.

"Billy Ray Cyrus everybody." Dean clapped. Sam smiled and continued the song

"Don't tell my heart, my achey breaky heart my heart my achey heart he might blow up and kill this man." Sam sang the last verse of the song. Dean clapped and whistled Sam smiled and took a bow. Then all of the sudden Dean's phone started ringing. It was john.

"Yeah dad." Dean said. Sam watched Deans facial expression turn from slightly worried to happy.

"Okay, do you need us to research?" Dean asked.

"Okay, Sam will email you." Dean said before he hung up.

"Dad needs you to look up some things tomorrow but other than that we are staying another few weeks." Dean said. Sam just nodded.

After that things continued to go smooth sailing for the boys. Though there was a few close calls, an example would be when John found a doctor bill on the counter

"Sam, what are these." John said sounding a little annoyed

"Uh, I had a really bad panic attack." Sam lied hoping john would buy it. He stared at Sam for a second and walked out of the room. Sam let go of a breath he didn't know wasn't holding.

"That was way to close." Sam mumbled to his stomach. Afterwords Sam really wished he hadn't said that particular lie to John because John started to be more rough on Sam when he was home. Now don't get him wrong here, John never crossed the line and made Sam have one but he came pretty damn close once and Dean was not exactly happy when he found out.

"What the hell was that?!" Dean yelled. Sam flinched slightly and John looked taken back.

"What are you talking about Dean?" John asked.

"Why does it look like you are trying to trigger a panic attack?" Dean asked.

"Sam needs to toughen up, he can't be worried about panic attacks when we are hunting." John said.

"So what, making him nearly have one is the best option. You do know there is ways to avoid them right?" Dean stressed.

"Why do you care, your not the one who gets them." John said raising his voice a little.

"Because he doesn't deserve being pushed to the limit when you know how bad the attacks are." Dean argued. John walked over to Dean.

"You have no right to be telling me what Sam deserves." John said glareing at Dean.

"Dean, just don't." Sam said quietly. Dean looked and Sam and his facial expression softened.

"No Sammy, he doesn't have the right to treat you like that." Dean said. John just glared at them before he left the apartment, slamming the door as he left. Sam gave Dean a small pained expression and Dean walked over and oulled Sam into an one armed hug.

"He does that again we are going to Bobbys okay." Dean said. Sam smiled slightly and nodded.

"Im going to take a quick nap." Sam said. Dean smiled and walked Sam to his bedroom. Sam then climbed into the bed and fell asleep. Dean smiled softly one last time before he left the apartment to finish the argument with their dad, there is no way he was getting away with this.

To both of the boys surprise John had left before Dean could finish the argument. Though he did come back once or twice a week to give them money or collect research for the next hunt he was on. This continued Intill Sam was almost three months along. By this time Sam had a couple sonogram photos and he hid them in a small binder that he had in his bedroom. Dean of course knew where this was because he tended to add a few pics of Sam to it. Sam wasn't showing yet but his abbs were slowly disappearing and Dean wanted to record this.

"Dean, what if dad finds these." Sam complaimed when Dean snapped another picture.

"Then he also finds the binder with the sonograms and the doctor notes." Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes and layed back on the bed.

"Not happening, there is nothing he could mistake it as. We out hunts in Manila folders." Sam said. Dean smirked slightly ehfore climbing onto the bed.

"As I said, he isn't finding it." Dean declared. Sam smirked and grabbed the binder so he could show Dean the latest sonogram.

"Here, I have another appointment tomorrow." Sam said. Dean smiled and looked at Sams flat belly.

"Well I have tomorrow off so I get to see that one." Dean said. Sam nodded and smiled. Then Dean walked out of the room.

"You excited to have Uncle De tomorrow, I know he's excited to see you." Sam said laying his hand on his flat stomach. The next morning Sam woke to the smell of eggs and bacon. He walked in the kitchen were Dean was cooking breakfast. Sam smiled and walked into the kitchen just as Dean finished making a plate.

"Hey Sammy, when is the appointment?" Dean asked. Sam smiled again and sat down and Dean handed him a plate.

"Ten, what time is it?" Sam asked.

"Eight, you will need to get ready after you are done." Dean said. Sam nodded and grabbed a fork so he could eat. Breakfast was quiet but it was a comfterable silence. Once they finished they both went to get ready and then they left. It took about an hour to get to the doctors, this was mainly because Sam had insisted they stopped to get some drinks. Once they got to the doctors Sam sat happily sipping his seven up while Dean paced in pure bordom. They were called in about ten minutes later and Dean couldn't contain his excitement.

"I swear you are more excited than I am." Sam teased. Dean glared and the sonographer walked in.

"Hello Sam, how are you today?" She asked.

"Im okay. How about you?" Sam asked.

"I am going okay. Now who is this? Is he the baby's other father?" She asked. Sam laughed and Dean nearly choked on air.

"No, no goodness no. He's my brother." Sam said. Dean didnt speak for a second, mainly in shock.

"My name is Dean." He finally spoke. The sonographrer smiled and then they walked to the room. She had Sam lay down on the bed as she got the machine ready.

"Well Sam, you know the drill." She said. Sam nodded and rolled up his shirt to show his flat stomach. She placed the cold gel on Sam's stomach and then the stick was placed on top of the gel.

"Alright, here is the foot and the hands and there's the head." The sonographrer said pointing at the black and white screen. Sam looked up at Dean who had been smiling the whole time they were their.

"Do you guys want copies?" The sonographrer asked.

"Of course." Sam said. She then left the room to get the copies of the sonogram and Sam smiled.

"That was the baby." Sam said. Dean smiled back and shook his head.

"The baby has your big head." He teased.

"Nope, the baby got that from the witch." Sam said. Dean shook his head and rolled his eyes. They soon received the copits and left the doctors. As soon as Sam got home he placed the photos in his binder and placed it on the kitchen counter.

"Dean, I'm going to shower." He called.

"Alright I'll be in the other room if you need me." He called back. Sam then got into the shower and heard a door close. He just assumed Dean closed the bedroom door so he thought nothing of it. Sam finished his shower and put some clothes on then walked to the kitchen to grab the binder. But when he got there John was sitting on a chair looking at the binder.

"H-hey dad." Sam said quietly. John looked up from the binder

"You have anything to tell me." John said starting at Sam.

"Uhh, not really." Sam mumbled

"Can you explain what is." John said starting to raise his voice

"It's none of your business." Sam said. John shot up from his seat and walked over to Sam.

"Sam you are sixteen years old, this is my bussnies." John said.

"First of all I am seventeen thank you very much. Second of all it is my child, thus my bussnies." Sam shot back. At this point Dean heard the commotion and walked out of the room, only to see the binder with Sams sonograms oppen and John getting mad.

"How long have you known boy? Answer the damn question!" John said. Sam flinched slightly but kept his ground.

"Sense May. I have known about my pregnancy sense May." Sam said. John glared at Sam and Sam nearly laughed.

"Why wasn't I informed about this the second you found out?!" John yelled.

"How about you were never around and even when you were you were drunk off your ass. You don't answer the phone, you haven't sense I was nine. So why bother?!" Sam yelled. John shot Sam a dirty look and Dean stayed still, knowing that he would save his brothers ass when needed.

"What's that's suppose to mean. I am your father Sam I need to be informed of these things." John said,

"Some father you are." Sam scoffed. The second that was out of Sams mouth John punched Sam in the jaw.

"Is that all you got!" Sam yelled not even paining attention to the pain John was about to swing another punch but Dean steped in between.

"Dean move out the way." John said

"No!" Dean yelled

"Move out of the way Dean." John warned. Dean shook his head and didn't budge. Then John pushed Dean out of the way.

"Who is the father Sam?!" John asked angerliy

"Dean has been more of a father than you have ever been." Sam said. John started to swing again but Dean jumped in again and caught his fist.

"Dad stop." Dean said. John glared but Sam wasn't done.

"What was my first word dad huh? It was daddy but who was it to ? Dean! Who did I walk to first? Dean! Who took me to kindergarden? Dean! Who always picked me up from school? Dean! Who helped me with my homework? Dean! Who made me tomato rice soup when I was sick? Dean! Who cut the crust off of my pb&j? Dean! Who took me to the doctors when I was throwing up for over a week? Dean! Who went with me to my last sonogram? Dean! Who wanted to know what I wanted to do with my baby's life? Dean, not you, Dean! He has been my brother, father, mother, and best friend for the past seventeen years of my life!" Sam yelled.

"If Dean is such a great father to you, why are you so irasponsible!" John yelled in Sam's face.

"Does it count as iresponsible if I never had sex!" Sam yelled then blushed a little after he realized what he just said. Dean started to choke on air. They both stared at Dean for a second then went back to their argument.

"I hate to tell you Sam, but you can't keep it." John said

"Wait, what!" Sam exclaimed hold his hand protectively on his stomach

"It's not natural Sam!" John yelled

"How is she not natural?" Sam asked.

"It's obviously from something supernatural if you haven't had sex." John stated. Dean gave them a guilty look before he mumered something

"What was that boy?" John growled

"I said it is my fault that he got pregnant. I pissed off a witch and she swore that the person I care about most would suffer for me." Dean said. Sam looked at him in shock before nodding. He knew why Dean wouldn't tell him and that was fine.

"So I do t have to get rid of it then." Sam declared.

"No, now you defently have to get rid of it." John said,

"No I don't. Witches are human dad, they just made deals with cross road demons." Sam shot back.

"Yeah you do Sam! You don't know what she is capable of doing!" John yelled

"I don't care what she is able to do, hell I don't care if she made my baby a shifter!" Sam snapped

"What if the THING drank bloo..." John was saying but got cut off by Sam

"My baby is not a thing, you know what I'm done I'm keeping it no matter what you say!" Sam yelled

"Fine keep the monster, just not under my roof." John said glareing at Sam

"Fine, I would rather live on the streets with my baby and rumige though trashcans for food than live here with the guilt of getting rid of it!" Sam yelled. Then he grabbed the binder and his packed duffle bag and ran out door.

"How dare you, the one time he needs you, you leave on the curb." Dean glared and ran out the door and ran to his brother. When he saw Sam sitting in the curb he sat next to him and pulled him close.

"Hey Sammy." Dean whispered. Sam looked up and Dean saw the bruise forming on his brothers face.

"Where are we going to go?" Sam asked.

"We can go to Bobbys." Dean said.

"Would he let us?" Sam whimpered.

"Course he would. Why wouldn't he?" Dean asked. Sam shrugged and Dean pulled out his phone.

"Hey Bobby, um it's Dean. Dad kicked Sam out and there is no way I'm sticking around. Can we stay with you Intill I get a steady job? Thanks." Dean said. Sam looked up and Dean smiled.

"He will be here in twenty." Dean said.


	5. Chapter 5: Sams new life

It's been a week sense Sam and Dean moved in with Bobby and Bobby was still upset about what John had done. Well Dean was as well but not to the point Bobby had been. So it was no shock when Bobby turned five shades of red when John called asking if he knew where the boys had gone

"Yeah I know where they are, they're in a safe place." Bobby said

"Where?" John asked

"I'm not telling you, you are not going to hurt my boys." Bobby said hanging up afterwards and sighed. Sam then walked into the room and saw Bobby sigh.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked. Bobby nodded and grabbed one of the books he had been looking at.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just looking into something for Celeb." Bobby said. Sam smiled and grabbed another book and shrugged.

"Can I help?" Sam asked.

"Sure, I am sure it is a demon or something though. Acording to Celeb after this girl went missing all of the crops started dying and the weather seemed to never change. This started about a month ago." Bobby said. Sam nodded and looked in the books.

"You know there is a Greek goddess that did something similar when Hades took her daughter." Sam said. Bobby looked at Sam for a second before he shot up and grabbed a few books.

"Then let's get searching." Bobby said.

This is how Dean found them an hour later. He was stopping by on his lunch break and he saw Sam with one book and Bobby with a bunch of papers and books.

"What are you two doing?" Dean asked.

"He was looking into a hunt for Caleb and I'm helping him search." Sam said still looking at the book he was reading.

"What's the hunt about?" Dean asked looking at the books on the table.

"Crop failure and lack of weather change." Sam said.

"Hate to break it to you, it is July Sam. It is going to be hot." Sam said.

"He is in Tennessee, it rains there Dean." Sam said. Dean shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

"Well tell me if you need help. Sam be sure to eat soon." Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Kay, see you in a few hours." Sam said. It turns out Sam was right and it was a greak god, well goddess. It was the greak goddess Demeter. Dean ended up driving all the way to Tenesse that weekend to help Celeb because no way he was going to do it by himself.

After that weekend they looked into schools for Sam to get in rolled in. They chose the local high school because it was walking distance from Bobbys place and it was close to Sherrif Jodys house. So Sam had a place to go if there was a hunt at the school for whatever reason. Okay it was more because it eased Deans nerves knowing Sam was close to someone they knew and trusted. Sam normally would have complained but he didn't this time around. They also managed to get in a few hunts, school shopping, and another sonogram before the month was up. When Sam went in for the sonogram he was to early to see the sex but he did get to see a better photo of the baby.

"Come on Sammy let me see." Dean begged.

"You know what the baby looks like, she isn't any bigger." Sam smirked

"We have discussed this Sammy, the baby is going to be a boy." Dean said. Sam just rolled his eyes

"When have we discuss this." Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"You were half asleep at the time." Dean addmited. Sam rolled his eyes and handed Dean the sonogram. Dean smiled and looked at Sam.

"He has his daddy's big head." Dean said.

"Yes Dean, she will grow into it." Sam said. Dean shook his head and placed the sonogram in the binder.

"We shall see." Dean said.

Before the boys knew it August came around and Sam had to go to school. Thankfully Sam wasn't showing yet but they knew it was going to be a slight problem when he started to show. Maybe they could pull it off as a small weight gain, probably not.

"Dean I have to go to school." Sam said that morning. Dean shook his head and rolled over in his bed.

"Fine I guess I'm walking then." Sam said. He then started to head out the door but Dean got up and grumbled something about coffee and how it was to early for this.

"Have I awoken old man Dean." Sam said

"Back in my day us kids didn't have to wake up this early." Dean said in a old man voice

"Ok grandpa."Sam laughed and grabed his backpack

"Ready for your new school?" Dean asked

"Yeah" Sam said. The drive was about fifteen minutes but Dean had to stay allot longer than he would have liked. They were required to meet with both the vice principal and principal who went over the school rules and dress code even though Sam knew they would be going over them in class anyways.

"Here is your class schedule and a map of the school." The vice principal, , said. Sam smiled and left the office with Dean.

"See you after school." Dean said. Sam smiled and walked in the opposite direction of the door. He started looking around for his classes and didn't realize he was walking into a person Intill he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Watch it." The person said. He looked up and saw a girl with red hair, hazel eyes, and a slightly round face.

"Um, sorry just looking for math class." Sam said softly. Her eyes softened and she laughed.

"It's cool, lucky enough I am heading there myself. My name is Devin." She said.

"Sam." Sam replied. She the grabbed his arm and pulled him to the class room. It turns out Devin had the same schedual as him, except he had IB theater and she had art. Those two classes were in the same hall though so he didn't get lost. By the end of the day Sam was ready to get the hell out of that school. He found out than not allot of people are to fond of Decin, they called her nasty names and the teachers made her life hell. Sam swore the next person that said the word skank was going to get punched in the face. Once school was out Sam said goodbye to Devin and ran to the car as fast as he could.

"How was your first day?" Dean asked as Sam was getting in the car.

"It was okay." Sam said

"Just okay?" Dean asked

"I made a friend, it's just not allot of people like her and the teachers are compleat ass holes to her." Sam said sadly.

"Which one is she, maybe we can give her a ride." Dean said. Sam looked out of the window and saw some guy slapping her ass and his eyes darkened. Dean saw this and looked out the window and spotted the redhead. Dean rolled down Sams window quickly before yelling.

"Hey!" Devin looked over and Dean smirked.

"Need a lift hun?" He asked. She smiled and ran over to them and quickly got into the car.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Sam asked. She nodded

"Where do live?" Dean asked

"Just down the street." Devin said pointing at the road

"Okay, which house?" Dean asked. Devin pointed to Jodys house and San nearly snorted.

"Well that is tenchaly my aunts house but I am staying with her intill my mom comes home." She said. Sam rolled his eyes and gave her a quick hug.

"See ya around Winchester." She said. Sam nodded and looked at Dean who had a smirk on his face.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just a girl is your newest friend really?" He asked


	6. Chapter 6: fights and doctor visits

Sam sometimes wished that the school wasn't required to call home when you get hurt. He also sometimes wished that Dean wasn't number 1 on his emergency contact list. So this is why he was very upset when he found himself sitting in the office bruised and bloody when Dean was sitting right next to him on his right, Devin near the wall with her mother and Devins current ex on the other side of the office with a busted lip and his father next to him.

"So let me get this straight, Sam was defending not only himself but a girl and you want to expell him." Dean said.

"Yes Mr. Winchester, the rules here clearly state that any fights caused by a student will be expelled." The vice principal said

"Wait so you won't even listen to his side of the story." Dean said standing up.

"Mr. Winchester." The vice principal started but Dean wasn't going to have any of it.

"How much do they donate huh? It is obvious they give you allot because that guy only has a busted lip Sammy here has a black eye, his nose is freeking broken, and look at his hands. They are smashed! Look at Devin, her shirt is ripped in the obvious places. You don't have to be freeking Sherlock Holmes to figure out what happened here." Dean said.

"Dean don't." Sam said quietly

"No Sam, this school gets payed so much money but they don't seem to care about the kids who are ingured." Dean said glareing at the vice principal.

"Mr. Winchester I will have you know we care about everyone of our students here." The vice principal said

"Oh really, I can tell." Dean said sarcastically.

"Dean stop." Sam said quietly. The vice principal glared and Dean thought for a second before he pulled some things out of his jacket pocket and placed it on the desk. The vice principal on folded the things and Sam saw a recent photo of him raising his shirt, showing off the small bump he had and the other was a recent sonogram.

"Now tell me, who is going to get in more trouble when we leave? Sammy here, who defended a friend or you for letting a kid go who could have caused a student to miscarry?" Dean asked.

"And if Sam miscarrys, I have my ways to have the school lose all of its money." Dean added.

"Jody mills" Sam faked coughed

"Fine, Mr. Winchester but why do you have Sam under male?" The vice principal asked

"Sam identifys herself as male." Dean lied. The vice principal nodded and told them to leave.

"Why did you tell her I was cross gendered?" Sam asked.

"It's transgender, and how else would I explain this?" Dean asked. A few minutes latter Devin came out and ran over to Sam and hugged him.

"Than you, than you, thank you." She said. Sam nodded and hugged her back.

"Um not sure what I did but okay." Sam said.

"You let your brother expose you like that. You also risked your baby for me." She said. Sam smiled and Dean paled.

"Speeking of that, Sammy guess who is going to the doctors to get checked out." Dean said.

"Me." Sam said

"Yup so get in the car." Dean said pointing at the impala. Sam nodded and got in. The drive to the hospital was silent intill Dean asked,

"So what happened exactly?"

"Well, Devin and I were walking to lunch and all of the sudden her boyfriend started yelling at her fo being a slut. Then I said hey don't a girl a slut its not right. 'Why do you care?!' He said 'because she's my friend and I care for her' I said then we started pushing echother and Devin tried to stop it but, he socked me in the eye and punched him the lip. He would not stop punching me afterwards then he shoved me against the locker and tool my hand opened the locker door and jammed my fingers in their. When I finally got my hand out he stepped on it full fource." Sam said. Dean looked like he was about to kill someone.

"Well, we're here." Dean said. Sam nodded and got out of the car and Dean followed. They then walked into the hoital and Dean went to talk to the nurse. Once he finished talking to her they were brought back.

"Well what happened to this cutie?" The nurse asked. Sam blushed and looked down.

"I got beat up at school." Sam mumered. The nurse gave him a sympathetic look and Dean sighed.

"Sammys worried that the idiot hurt the baby." Dean offered and the nurses head popped up.

"Oh let me get the sonogram equipment and we can take a look." The nurse said. Sam nodded and laid down on the bed thingy. When she came back with the machine she had Sam pull his shirt up and put the gel on his stomach.

"Well everything seems to be okay." She smiled. Sam and Dean sighed in relief and she moved the thing over a bit.

"Would you like to see the baby's sex?" She asked.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Congradulations, it's a girl." She said. Sam gave her a big smile and she handed Sam a paper towel to wipe of the gel. Dean sighed and Sam wiped off of the gel.

"Would yoh like the sonogram?" She asked. Both boys nodded and the nurse then walked out of the room and the doctor came in with sone bandages for Sams broken fingers and rapped them for him. Ten minutes later Dean and Sam were driving to Bobbys house and Sam was asleep.

It took Dean about ten minutes to get to Bobbys and a good portion of the time Dean was concitering taking Sam out of the public school. When they got back to Bobbys Sam was still asleep so Dean carried him inside and put him on the couch. He then looked for Bobby so he could look into any schools other than the public one.

"There has to be another school around here." Dean said.

"The only other choice is homeschooling." Bobby said Dean nodded.

"Whatever we need to do." Dean agreed. Then the sound of movement was coming from the couch. Sam was awake

"What are you guys talking about?" Sam asked rubing his black eye.

"Your new school." Dean said. Sam yawned and rubbed his eyes again,

"I thought I wasn't getting in trouble for that." Sam said.

"Your not, but the chances of that kid coming after you is too big." Dean said.

"So where am I going?" Sam asked. Dean smirked slightly and turned to Sam.

"Oh, you are going to this privet school." Dean said. Sams eyes widened at the thought and Deans smirk grew.

"Yeah, it's called, um what did Devins mother say... Oh yeah Lulbellias school for girls." Dean said.

"No, Dean." Sam said.

"Sam, I allready called and everything. It will be great." Dean joked.

"Dean you got the name from a freeking anime!" Sam said.

"Fine, buzz kill. Devins mom knows this chick that home schools. She got these kids into big named collages as well so we called her up and guess what. You and Devin will be tonight by her." Dean said. Sam grinned and started to get up but Dean shook his head.

"Nope, you are still broken and won't be getting up." Dean said

"but Dean." Sam whined

"No buts Sam." Dean said sternly.

"I can't just stay on the couch all day." Sam said tightening the bandage on his hand.

"Yes you can." Dean said.

"But Dean I have to get up." Sam whined. Dean glared at him before making Sam lay down again.

"No you don't Sam." Dean said.

"Yes I do." Sam said.

"No, Sam." Dean said.

"But Dean." Sam whined.

"I said no." Dean said.

"But, but, but." Sam said,

"But what?" Dean asked

"But I have to pee!" Sam said.

"Let him up Dean." Bobby said.

"But Bobby he isn't healed yet." Dean complained.

"I don't care, he is not pissing on my couch." Bobby said.

"He isn't healed." Dean said again.

"He has perfectly good legs you idijit. It's his hand and nose that is broken." Bobby said. Sam looked over at Dean and he nodded.

"Thank you Bobby." Sam said as he ran to the restroom.


	7. Chapter 7: is that a bump

About a weak after Sam left the school his eye healed up nicely. With in two weeks Sam started homeschooling with Devin and her mother. Sam and Devin grew closer after the whole fight incident so it was nice for them.

"How far along are you?" Devin asked.

"Four months, and its a little girl" Sam said. Devin smilEd and looked at his belly.

"Can I see it, the bump I mean." She said. Sam nodded and stood up so she could see the small bump. He lifted his shirt and she smiled.

"It's hard to see." She said. Sam nodded and she smiled at him.

"You feel the baby move yet?" She asked. Sam shook his head and she smiled.

"You will feel it move soon." She said.

"How do you know?" Sam asked

"Uh, cousin recently had a baby and around this time she felt her baby move." Devin lied quickly. Sam just stared at her for a moment but then her mother walked in. That day went by pretty fast for a Tuesday.

"Well I will see you two Tomorrow." Devin said pulling Sam I'm for a hug.

"Yeah you to." Sam said letting go of Devin and walking over to the impala. He then got into the car and pulled out his phone.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said,

"Hey." Sam replied, not taking his eyes off his phone.

"How was your day?" Dean asked.

"It was fun, Devins moms friend is a great teacher." Sam said.

"Ahh, well I'm glad it was better than your other school." Dean said, Sam didn't reply to this he just sent his text to Devin. The rest of the car ride was pretty silent and Sam kept re reading his text messege to Devin.

'I know your pregnant, I am here for you if you need it'

The next day was pretty quiet at Devins house. Devin didnt even say hi to him.

"Come on Devin, speak to me." Sam whispered Devin didn't even look up

"I thought he was a good person." Devin said still looking down

"He kinda was at first anyways. When we first started dating it was like I could ask for the moon and he would have given it to me." Devin continued, this time looking at Sam. He then nodded to encourage her to continue.

"Then he started to slowly change. We had been going out for like six months at the time and he kinda pushed our relationship forward. He would start touch me more I guess. Six months ago he... forced me to..." She started but she couldn't get the words out.

"You don't have to finish." Sam whispered. She looked up and gave him a watery smile.

"Thank you." She said. Sam pulled her into a hug and rubbed her arm lovingly.

"You know, my dad kicked me out when he found out I was pregnant. He probably would have killed me if he found out I was more into men" Sam admitted and Devin just stared.

"Wait, your gay?" Devin asked in shock

"Bi, but I prefer men." Sam said. Devin nodded.

"We should get to work." Devin said grabbing a pecil. Sam agreed and they both got right to work.

After that day time went on a bit faster for Sam, and before he knew it he was laying in bed and he felt an unfamiliar flutter in his stomach. He looked down and felt it again.

"Hey baby girl." He whispered and he felt it again, this time it was more obvious. They baby was kicking him. Well, at least the kind of kick that he could feel. He put his hand on his barley sshowing belly. It was quiet intill...

"Sammy, dinner is ready." Dean called. Sam groans and got out of bed to walked to the kitchen. He then saw that Dean had made spaghetti and garlic bread.

"Yum." Sam said as he made himself a plate and Dean grinned.

"So anything interesting happen today?" Dean asked.

"Nah, nothing to talk about anyways. How about you?" Sam asked.

"Nothing much, just this teenager going on and on about his ex being pregnant with his kid and her not letting him be in it's life. I didn't see the face though." Dean said. Sam paled slightly before nodding.

"He happen to be taller than me?" Sam asked. Dean no

"Was he blonde?" Sam asked. Dean yet again nodded and Sam sighed.

"So Dean, how was seeing the asshole that got me expelled for fighting?" Sam asked.

"How do you know that was him?" Dean asked

"I don't know, he got Devin pregnant, she doesn't want him to be part of her babies life, and he's taller than me and has blonde hair." Sam explained

"Devin's pregnant?" Dean asked. Sam nodded.

"6 months now." Sam stated.

"Wow, she isn't showing much is she?" Dean asked.

"She wears big shirts." Sam said. Dean nodded and got himself a plate.

"Got it, so you ever see the bump?"

"No, I never asked." Sam said.

"Why, I would." Dean said.

"Because I am not a pervert." Sam said. He then pulled his phone out and showed Dean a recent photo of Devin.

"Wait I see the bump!" Dean said.


	8. Chapter 8: cravings and wake up calls

Sam should have known he couldn't just skip this step in the pregnancy. He just hoped he could have, at least not the weird ones he heard of. Well Sam now knew cravings were just unavoidable. Sam discovered this when he was shaking Dean to wake up.

"Dean. Dean DEAN!" Sam yelled

"MARAIH CAREY." Dean said waking up.

"What, do you dream about?" Sam asked. Dean wiped the drool of his face

"Nothing, nothing, anyways what do need Sam?" Dean asked sitting up.

"I'm hungry." Sam said. Dean looked at him a look that yelled 'so' and Sam rolled his eyes.

"I want chease cake and I need the impala keys to get it." Sam said. Dean groaned and rolled over.

"It's one in the morning Sam." Dean complained.

"I'm not asking you to get it, I'm just asking for the keys." Sam said.

"Like I would let you drive baby." Dean said.

"Fine I can just walk." Sam said while walking out of his room.

"No you won't." Dean mumbled doesing off. He was about fall asleep but he herd the front door close and footstep. Dean then got up and grabed his keys and walked out side in nothing but his briefs.

"I knew you come around." Sam said getting in the car. Dean just mumbled

"Nice Buffy briefs by the way." Sam laughed.

"Shut up." Dean grumbled as he put the key in the ignition. Sam chuckled as Dean began to drive to the closest store. Once he got there he handed Sam twenty dollars and dosed off again. Sam chuckled and walked into the store. About half an hour later he came back out with his cheese cake and a cup of coffee.

"Wake up Dean." Sam said. Dean grumbled and woke up slightly.

"Here is some coffee." Sam said handing him the cup.

"Thanks. No more one AM trips for you by the way." Dean said.

"Whatever." Sam laughed

"I'm serious." Dean said. Sam just rolled his eyes. When they got home Dean ran to his bed and Sam just enjoyed his cheesecake. The next morning Sam greeted by a grogy Dean.

"Rough night?" Sam asked.

"Shut up." Dean said, flipping Sam off.

"I am offended, I just asked for the keys you decided to drive me." Sam said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you still have class today." Dean said. Sam just gave Dean a look.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Dean, it's Saturday." Sam said,

"And?" Dean asked.

"I don't have class on Saturdays and you don't need to be in at work Intill three." Sam said. Dean nodded then yawned

"Well, since I don't work till three I'm going to bed." Dean said turning around walking toward his bedroom.

"Well, that's grampa Dean for you baby girl." Sam said putting a hand on his stomach.

"I heard that!" Dean shouted

"Good!" Sam yelled back. When Sam didn't get a response he only assumed Dean had gone to bed. He then chucked to himself and started to make himself eggs. Once he finished them the smell made him want to gag. Sam groaned to himself as he began to eat the eggs. Five seconds later he found himself in front of the toilet throwing his guts out.

"This is going to kill me." Sam said.

Sam soon found out that cravings got weirder than wanting cheese cake at one in the morning, he also found out that eggs wernt the only food that made him puke. He found out that he couldn't eat steak, lobster, beef, or for some weird reason pineapple. But he also found a love for Chinese, gravy, mint, and artichoke. He also found out that penut butter sandwiches tasted awesome with Cheetos in them... Dean nearly passed out from laughter when Sam asked for that one.

"What? It's good." Sam said taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Your daughter is weird." Dean laughed.

"Hate to tell you this Dean but, she's your niece." Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"I know." Dean grouned jokingly. Sam wacked him on the back of the head.

"Hey." Dean said rubing his head.

"It's the witches fault." Sam said.

"Sure, blame the witch." Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes and continued his sandwich. This wasn't the first time Dean joked about it and it defently wasn't the last. Sam did get back at him when Dean made burgers that night and Sam puked all over his shoes.

"Thank you Sam." Dean said looking his shoes.

"Well, you know that payback is a bitch." Sam said holding his stomach. Other than that Sam's food choices didn't change.


	9. Chapter 9: head colds and SATs

Sam knew he shouldn't have walked back to Bobbys when it was pouring. He just knew it but he had needed to get back and Dean was at work. So now he is currently in bed, with a cold.

"Here's some tissues." Dean said handing Sam the tissues.

"Thanks" Sam said as he grabbed the box.

"No problem." Dean said putting his hand on Sam's head.

"Still burning up. I'll be right back." Dean said. Sam nodded and laid back down. Dean then came in with a thermometer and placed it in Sams mouth. When it beeped he took it out and checked it.

"102 degrees, you are still a little high." Dean said. Sam nodded and sneezed.

"You need anything else?" Dean asked.

"Can you hand me my hoodie?" Sam asked. Dean nodded and grabbed one of his hoodie's from the closet.

"Here you go Sammy." Dean said hanging Sam his hoodie. Sam then put it on and layed down again. Dean smiled as Sam fell asleep again. He then left the room but the second he did Sam started having a coughing fit. He ran back over to Sam and moved his arms over his head. Thankfully Sam stopped and ran to give Sam some cough syrup.

"Hey Sammy , Sammy." Dean said quietly shakeing Sam a little. Sam woke up and Dean gave him the medicine.

"Okay you can go back sleep now." Dean said. Sam then fell asleep once again, this time his sleep wasn't instantly interrupted.

Sam slepted intill around four that afternoon, though when he woke up he felt worse.

"Dean." Sam called in a raspy voice. He then noticed his throat felt like it was on fire and his head felt like it got hit by the impala while Dean was driving it.

"Yes, Sammy?" Dean asked

"I don't feel any better." Sam coughed. Dean went to grab then grabbed the thermometer. Once it beeped again Dean frowned.

"103, Sammy you need to take some more medicine and if it gones up we might need to take you to the hospital." Dean said. Sam nodded and Dean got some cold medicine. Once he was back he gave Sam the medicine and Sam smiled.

"How you feeling?" Dean asked.

"It wont kick in for a while Dean." Sam said. Dean gave him a look and Sam nodded.

"In all honesty, my head feels like you ran over it with the impala and my trout feels like a demon would if it swam in a swimming pool full of holy water and salt." Sam said.

"You must be in a lot of pain." Dean said stroking Sam's hair. Sam nodded grabbing a tissue.

"Do need thing anything?" Dean asked getting up from the bed. Sam shook head throwing his used tissue away in trashcan next to his bed. Dean walked out of the room. When he herd a knock at the door. He opened the door and saw Sams tallish red haired friend.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Sam and I were going to study today." She said, letting herself in.

"Um, Sammy is sick." Dean said.

"Sammy's sick!" Devin yelled.

"Yup,103 fever." Dean said. Devin nodded.

"May I see him?" Devin asked.

"I'll ask, you stay here." Dean said walking over to Sam's room.

"Hey Sammy, Devin is here would you like to see her?" Dean asked. Sam nodded and Dean walked back and nodded. Devin then ran down the hall to Sams room.

"Sammy, what happened!" Devin asked loudly.

"You do know that I can here you when you don't speak loudly right?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I know, but seriously what happened?" She asked worriedly.

"I walked home in the rain." Sam said weakly.

"For the smart one you can be a compleat dumbass sometimes." Devin said. Sam gave her a weak smile before he stopped.

"What wrong?" Devin asked.

"Other than the obvious? My whole feaking body hurts." Sam said. Devin smiled weakly before she walked out of the room and returned with a very anxious Dean.

"Sam, you okay?" He asked.

"Whole body akes." Sam mumered.

"Okay, now I can help." Dean said. He handed Sam some advile and Sam smiled. Dean gave him some water and the advile.

"Thank you De." Sam said giving Dean the empty cup. Dean then left his room and set the cup into the sink. A few minutes later Devin left back to her mother and Sam had fallen asleep yet agian. Dean smiled and ran his hand through Sams hair before he walked down stairs and sighed, it was going to be a quiet weekend.

It was three days before Sam was compleatly well again. Though the second Sam was good he took a shower, apparently getting rid of a fever involved a lot of sweating. After that Devin and Sam got to have that study session.

"Nerds." Dean said. Sam glared and Devin chuckled.

"Nah, just need really high SAT or ACT scores." Devin said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I want to get into Stanford, Devin wants to get into Yale." Sam added.

"Okay then, I guess I will get going." Dean said leaving the room. Once he left Devin groaned and Sam chuckled.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I will never understand this." Devin said. Sam chuckled and looked at her book.

"It's easy, let me help." Sam said. Devin grinned and watched Sam work.

"I still dont get it. I give up I will just become Buffy." Devin declared.

"Yeah, you do that." Sam laughed staring down at the book.

"I will!" Devin declared. Sam shook his head and contued on with his work. It took a couple of hours for them to study but they completed it.

"So, what you doing for Halloween?" Devin asked,

"I'm not sure, I think staying in and get more practice for the SAT." Sam said. Devin then made a buzzer noise.

"Err wrong answer. You and I are going out." Devin said.

"Um, no thanks." Sam said,

"But why?" She asked.

"Because I dont want to." Sam said.

"Why not Sammy" she whined

"Hollween isn't my kind of thing." Sam stated.

"Besides, I'm probably just going hang with Dean." Sam contued

"Exactly, your going to be here bored and sitting on the couch." Devin said

"Fine, I'll come. But I'm not wearing a coustume." Sam said.

"We shall see." Devin said

* * *

hey guys, you all know I enjoy writing this. I do but some feed back would be lovely. I would be fine with anything just please review.


	10. Chapter 10: did you feel that?

**Hey guys, look I have all the chapter completed but they aren't posted yet on the site. Now I hate to be that person but I honestly want to know what you guys think of the fic. So, I am asking again for reviews. Intill they start coming I am going to hold off on posting the chapters... So please R &R to make me happy -Jayden Winchester**

* * *

Sam should have known that Dean was going to do something when he got home. So he should have expected Dean running up to him the second he opened the door and pulling him into a hug.

"I missed you baby brother!" Dean said loudly

"I missed you to." Sam said as Dean was giving a death hug.

"Choking not breathing." Sam choked. Then let Dean go and Sam noticed Dean's eye.

"What happened to your eye?" Sam asked starring at it.

"Nothing to worry about." Dean lied. Sam smiled slightly before he walked into the house. Dean then looked down and smirked.

"Looks like someone got a bit bigger." Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes before nodding.

"You should have seen Devin, seriously she looks like she will pop soon." Sam said.

"What do you mean by that?" Dean asked.

"She is eight months pregnant." Sam pointed out.

"Really?" Dean asked in shock. Sam nodded and walked to his room and placed his bag down and started to unpack.

"You know we need to start thinking about names." Sam said looking over at Dean.

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked.

"Well, she should be here in January." Sam said putting the unpacked duffle under his bed. Dean nodded.

"How about Matalica." Dean said.

"We are not naming my daughter after mullet rock." Sam said.

"Fine, Impala." Dean said.

"No, were not nameing my daughter impala or Chevy Dean." Sam said rubing his belly

"Let's name her Deana." Dean said. Sam shook his head and looked down.

"No Dean." Sam said. Dean thought for a minute and said

"How about Jayden." Dean suggest. Sam was about to answer when he felt the familiar flutter, though this time it was slightly harder than before.

"You like Jayden sweetheart?" He asked. He then got the same feeling and he grinned.

"I think she likes it." Sam said. Dean gave him a questioning look and Sam rolled his eyes. He just grabbed Deans hand and placed it on his stomach. The second Deans hand was placed on his stomach Jayden kicked him. Dean's eyed widedend for a second and he smiled.

"Did you feel that?" Sam asked looking at his brother's hand.

"Yeah." Dean said still having the biggest grin on his face

"Hey, Jayden this is your uncle De." Dean said crouching down to Sam's stomach. Jayden then gave another kick and Sam smiled.

"I think she likes you Dean." Sam said. Dean just kept his hand on the bump and grinned.

"I love you baby girl." Dean said. Sam let Dean have his moment for a few more minutes. Sams stomach then growled and Dean chuckled.

"Let's get you some lunch." Dean said. Sam nodded and walked followed Dean to the kitchen.

"All we have at pasta or we can order a pizza." Dean said looking through the cabinets.

"Just order pizza." Sam said. Dean nodded and grabbed his phone. A few minutes later Dean got off of the phone and Sam sat down in Bobbys living room.

"Okay, so one vegitarian and one meat lovers pizza is coming." Dean said. Sam smiled and looked at his stomach again.

"I'm getting fat." Sam said. Dean shook his head and sat next to his brother. Dean had to be careful with his words or the pregnant fury will come out.

"No, your just pregnant." Dean said. Sam gave him a look and Dean mentally patted himself on the back.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Sam asked.

"No, because your holding a child, you need to have the weight." Dean said putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam stared for a moment.

"Okay, whatever you say." Sam said standing up. Dean then mentally patted himself on the back a second time, this time for compleatly averting a meltdown.

"I'll call you when the pizza gets here." Dean said. Sam nodded and walked down the hall and headed to his room. Once he got to his room he layer down in the bed and sighed happily.

"I swear uncle Dean is going to spoil you." He mumbled. He then looked around his room and sighed.

"Crap we need baby things." Sam said. Sam sat up and thought of what they could use. Clothes, diapers,bottles, etc.

"Sammy, the pizza is here!" Dean yelled. Sam got up from his bed and left his bedroom. He then sat at the table and Dean gave him a pizza.

"Dean, we need to get baby things soon." Sam said. Dean looked up from his pizza.

"Like what?" Dean asked

"All of the items that baby may need." Sam said taking a bite out of his pizza.

"So, like a crib and clothes." Dean said and Sam nodded.

"Alright, we will head out tomorrow." Dean said.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you should call Devin. She needs some things too I guess." Dean said. Sam then grabbed his phone and text Devin.

'Were going baby shopping tommarow want to come?' Sam texted

'I would love to.' Devin texted back.

'Pick you up at 10:30' Sam then put down his phone and contued on with his pizza. The rest of the day was quiet. Bobby came by around half an hour later and Dean went on to the back to work on the Impala. Which apparently always needed an update.

The next day they went baby shopping which started how most would expect it to.

"Awww Sammy look at this one!" Devin said loudly holding a little green onesie. Sam smiled and turned a corner to see some clothes he liked. He then noticed a Winne the Pooh outfit. He grabbed it for a second.

"Do you like this one Jayden?" Sam asked looking down at his stomach. And there it was, the little kicks. Sam smiled and put the little Winnie the Pooh outfit in the cart. He then saw a Winnie The Pooh crib comforter and he grinned.

"Hey Dean, how about a Winnie the Pooh themed nursery?" Sam asked.

"Okay." Dean said. Dean would have made fun of Sam for want a Winne the Pooh theme but, he use to read those stories all the time to Sam. They have got almost everything they needed intill it came to the crib.

"We need more than a play pen Dean." Sam said.

"That's all we needed for you." Dean pointed out. Sam glared and then he pointed to the pine one.

"How about that, it's nice and not to expensive." Dean said. Sam smiled and grabbed the box and put it at the bottom of the cart. Devin then grabbed Sams arm and pulled him to the little baby Halloween coutumes.

"You do know they won't be born when it's Halloween right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I know but look how cute they are." Devin said grabbing one of them. Sam shook his head pulled Devin out of the Halloween section.

"Okay we should better pay for this stuff." Dean said. Sam nodded and started pushing the cart to a line. When they got to the front of the line the check out clerk smiled.

"I see some ones are expecting." She said happily. Sam nodded and Devin did as well.

"She's eight months, I am six and a half." Sam mumbled. They then checked out and left the store and went back to Bobbies house. Sam smiled as he brought in the bags and Dean sighed.

"We will set this up another time I am burned out." Dean said. Sam nodded and sat down on the couch. There was a few minutes of silence but Sam had to brake it.

"Dean, I'm bored." Sam whined. Dean looked over at his brother.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Dean asked. Sam thought for a second before he smirked.

"Let's play monopoly!" Sam said loudly

"But Sam, whenever we play monopoly you get bored for the first three minutes and we have to the game away." Dean said. Sam sighed and tried thinking of something else.

"Want to watch a movie?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Dean said. Sam then got up and grabbed a video and put it in.

"What we watching?" Dean asked.

"Jurassic Park." Sam replied. Dean then sat down on the couch and joined his brother. Though wiith in the first thirty minutes of the movie Sam's hormones got in the way do he was balling like an idiot.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Dean asked looking over at Sam.

"The raptor is being born, it's so beautful." Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes and looked back to the film. One hour into the film Sam was passed out. Dean quietly got up from the couch and turned off the TV. He then walked to his room waiting for Bobby to get home.

Somewhere inbetween Dean went to his room and Bobby getting home Sam had woken up and put in a Disney movie. When Dean went back into Sams room to check on him he found his brother crying when a baby elephant was being rocked by its mothers trunk. Dean slowly walked in his room and sat on the bed.

"That mother takes so much care of her baby, no matter if their together or apart." Sam sniffled. Dean shook his head and put his hand on his shoulder.

""No more Disney movies for you." Dean said. When Dean moved his hand Sam pulled it to his stomach and Jayden gave him one big kick. Dean smiled and got onto his knees.

"Huh baby, no more making your daddy cry. No more Disney movies." Dean said,


	11. Chapter 11: head colds and SATs

Sam knew he shouldn't have walked back to Bobbys when it was pouring. He just knew it but he had needed to get back and Dean was at work. So now he is currently in bed, with a cold.

"Here's some tissues." Dean said handing Sam the tissues.

"Thanks" Sam said as he grabbed the box.

"No problem." Dean said putting his hand on Sam's head.

"Still burning up. I'll be right back." Dean said. Sam nodded and laid back down. Dean then came in with a thermometer and placed it in Sams mouth. When it beeped he took it out and checked it.

"102 degrees, you are still a little high." Dean said. Sam nodded and sneezed.

"You need anything else?" Dean asked.

"Can you hand me my hoodie?" Sam asked. Dean nodded and grabbed one of his hoodie's from the closet.

"Here you go Sammy." Dean said hanging Sam his hoodie. Sam then put it on and layed down again. Dean smiled as Sam fell asleep again. He then left the room but the second he did Sam started having a coughing fit. He ran back over to Sam and moved his arms over his head. Thankfully Sam stopped and ran to give Sam some cough syrup.

"Hey Sammy , Sammy." Dean said quietly shakeing Sam a little. Sam woke up and Dean gave him the medicine.

"Okay you can go back sleep now." Dean said. Sam then fell asleep once again, this time his sleep wasn't instantly interrupted.

Sam slepted intill around four that afternoon, though when he woke up he felt worse.

"Dean." Sam called in a raspy voice. He then noticed his throat felt like it was on fire and his head felt like it got hit by the impala while Dean was driving it.

"Yes, Sammy?" Dean asked

"I don't feel any better." Sam coughed. Dean went to grab then grabbed the thermometer. Once it beeped again Dean frowned.

"103, Sammy you need to take some more medicine and if it gones up we might need to take you to the hospital." Dean said. Sam nodded and Dean got some cold medicine. Once he was back he gave Sam the medicine and Sam smiled.

"How you feeling?" Dean asked.

"It wont kick in for a while Dean." Sam said. Dean gave him a look and Sam nodded.

"In all honesty, my head feels like you ran over it with the impala and my trout feels like a demon would if it swam in a swimming pool full of holy water and salt." Sam said.

"You must be in a lot of pain." Dean said stroking Sam's hair. Sam nodded grabbing a tissue.

"Do need thing anything?" Dean asked getting up from the bed. Sam shook head throwing his used tissue away in trashcan next to his bed. Dean walked out of the room. When he herd a knock at the door. He opened the door and saw Sams tallish red haired friend.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Sam and I were going to study today." She said, letting herself in.

"Um, Sammy is sick." Dean said.

"Sammy's sick!" Devin yelled.

"Yup,103 fever." Dean said. Devin nodded.

"May I see him?" Devin asked.

"I'll ask, you stay here." Dean said walking over to Sam's room.

"Hey Sammy, Devin is here would you like to see her?" Dean asked. Sam nodded and Dean walked back and nodded. Devin then ran down the hall to Sams room.

"Sammy, what happened!" Devin asked loudly.

"You do know that I can here you when you don't speak loudly right?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I know, but seriously what happened?" She asked worriedly.

"I walked home in the rain." Sam said weakly.

"For the smart one you can be a compleat dumbass sometimes." Devin said. Sam gave her a weak smile before he stopped.

"What wrong?" Devin asked.

"Other than the obvious? My whole feaking body hurts." Sam said. Devin smiled weakly before she walked out of the room and returned with a very anxious Dean.

"Sam, you okay?" He asked.

"Whole body akes." Sam mumered.

"Okay, now I can help." Dean said. He handed Sam some advile and Sam smiled. Dean gave him some water and the advile.

"Thank you De." Sam said giving Dean the empty cup. Dean then left his room and set the cup into the sink. A few minutes later Devin left back to her mother and Sam had fallen asleep yet agian. Dean smiled and ran his hand through Sams hair before he walked down stairs and sighed, it was going to be a quiet weekend.

It was three days before Sam was compleatly well again. Though the second Sam was good he took a shower, apparently getting rid of a fever involved a lot of sweating. After that Devin and Sam got to have that study session.

"Nerds." Dean said. Sam glared and Devin chuckled.

"Nah, just need really high SAT or ACT scores." Devin said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I want to get into Stanford, Devin wants to get into Yale." Sam added.

"Okay then, I guess I will get going." Dean said leaving the room. Once he left Devin groaned and Sam chuckled.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I will never understand this." Devin said. Sam chuckled and looked at her book.

"It's easy, let me help." Sam said. Devin grinned and watched Sam work.

"I still dont get it. I give up I will just become Buffy." Devin declared.

"Yeah, you do that." Sam laughed staring down at the book.

"I will!" Devin declared. Sam shook his head and contued on with his work. It took a couple of hours for them to study but they completed it.

"So, what you doing for Halloween?" Devin asked,

"I'm not sure, I think staying in and get more practice for the SAT." Sam said. Devin then made a buzzer noise.

"Err wrong answer. You and I are going out." Devin said.

"Um, no thanks." Sam said,

"But why?" She asked.

"Because I dont want to." Sam said.

"Why not Sammy" she whined

"Hollween isn't my kind of thing." Sam stated.

"Besides, I'm probably just going hang with Dean." Sam contued

"Exactly, your going to be here bored and sitting on the couch." Devin said

"Fine, I'll come. But I'm not wearing a coustume." Sam said.

"We shall see." Devin said


	12. Chapter 12: A winchesters Halloween

Sam knew he should have never agreed to going haloween costume shopping. He knew it was a bad idea and now there he was looking at costumps for himself as she looked for something 'fun' to wear.

"What about this one Sammy?" Devin asked showing a ghost costume.

"Okay, you got what you need let's go." Sam said heading to the cashier. Devin grabbed Sam's shoulder.

"Where's your costume?" She asked starring at his empty hands.

"I told you I don't want to dress up." Sam said. She glared and looked around. She then found a dark wig and smirked.

"Well, looks like you will be going as either Xander or Angel." She said.

"Who?" Sam asked. Devin then gasped.

"You don't know who they are?"Devin said. Sam nodded.

"I don't know you anymore." Devin jokes. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm not the one who watches Buffy, Dean does." Sam said. Devin rolled her eyes and handed Sam the dark wig.

"On Buffy, I think it's season two, anyways it's a Haloween episode and Willow dresses real hot but wears the ghost costume and Xander dresses like a guy from the military. Angel doesn't dress up." She explained.

"Fine I guess I will be Angel." Sam said.

"Good, now will Dean let you borrow some of his clothes?" Devin asked.

"Yeah I think so." Sam said. They then left the store and drove to Bobby's.

"Hey, I'm home." Sam said.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean said walking up to him.

"Where's your costume?" Dean asked.

"She is forcing me to dress like Angel." Sam said. Dean then smirked.

"Let me guess, we own what she has in mind." Dean said.

"Pretty much." Sam said.

"Alright then, well it looks like you will be busy that night." Dean said.

"I have no clue what we are even doing." Sam said.

"Well I happen to know you two are going to her cousins so, you will be fine." Dean said.

"Oh." Sam replied.

"Yeah oh, now what do you want for lunch?" Dean asked

"I'm not really hungry." Sam said. Dean nodded and tried to think what else they could do.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Dean asked. Sam was about to answer but his stomach interrupted by growling.

"Lier." Dean then said. Sam blushed and Dean stood up.

"Fine, do we have any hot wings?" Sam asked. Dean nodded then walked to the kitchen. He found a bag of the wings and started cooking them. When they were finished he made Sam a plate.

"Here you go, Sammy." Dean said as giving Sam the plate. Sam smiled and dug in. Sam then stopped and gave Dean a look.

"They aren't hot enough." Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed some of the sauce they had to dip the wings in. He then handed it to Sam and Sam grinned. Sam went through one more and frowned.

"To hot?" Dean asked,

"Not hot enough. Dean these aren't spicy." Sam complained.

"Well sorry, I can't go to ten thousand years into the future or to New earth to get you the spiciest sauce there is." Dean said.

"I know you can't, but you can go to the nearest grocery store and get a hotter sause." Sam said. Dean sighed and grabbed his car keys and drove to the store. Dean looked around for a couple of minutes trying to find the hottest sause there was. He found the sause and drove home.

"Here Sammy, the hottest sause in the store." Dean said putting the bottle down on the table. Sam smiled and pored the sauce and dipped his wing in it. He then ate the wing and sighed, shaking his head.

"I guess this works but it still isn't hot enough." Sam said. Dean almost banged his head on the table but Sam finished his wings with the sauce.

"Alright, now that you are fed we need to look for that coustume." Dean said. Sam nodded and they headed to Deans room. Dean looked through his closet and smiled when he found a black shirt and leather jacket.

"Try it on small fry." Dean said. Sam grabbed the clothes and walked to the bathroom. Other than the clothes being a little big on him they were perfect.

"Okay, all you need is a trim and blonde dye, you could be miny me." Dean joked. Sam shook his head and changed back into his old clothes.

"Now that we got out of the way, what do you want to do?" Sam asked.

"Movie?" Dean asked. Sam nodded and the watched some randome movie.

Time soon passed and before Sam knew it he was standing outside of Devins house in his Angel outfit.

"Hey, Casper?" Sam teased.

"Oh, ha ha." Devin faked laughed and invited Sam in.

"We will be leaving in a couple of minutes, mom just has to finish something." Devin said grabbing two pieces of candy from the bowl.

"Here." She continued as she gave the candy to Sam.

"Um, no thanks." He said. She shrugged and her mom came out.

"Hey guys, alright lets go." She said. They then left and went to Devins cousins house. Sam soon found out that this wasn't a well normal party. First of all there was real food and second of all the music wasn't crappy.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's actualy my cousins birthday." Devin explained

"Yeah, I can see that." Sam said.

"I know that you thought it was actual party, but my cousins are so boring and I wanted to take you." Devin said

"Okay, how long are we going to be here?" Sam asked.

"About 3 maybe 4 hours." Devin said. Sam sighed and followed Devin to the kitchen and sat down.

With in those three to four hours Sam and Devin ate, played poker, got prizes, and Devin managed to get her herself pushed into a hot tub in the back. It was around midnight when something happened. Sam and Devjn were sitting near the pool, well Sam had gone into after he got himself out of Deans clothes. Devin was just sitting in the edge and she gasped in pain.

"Sam." She whispered.

"Hmm?" Sam asked.

"My water just broke." Devin whispered.


	13. Chapter 13: back to the hunts

Sam never thought that he would be there at Devin's birth. He was there thought, waiting in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor. But of course his phone rang.

"I can't talk, Devin is in labor." Sam said

"Crap, look I would come over but I found the witch." Dean said. Sam paled a little before he smiled.

"Come when you can okay." Sam said. Dean then replied with an;

"Okay I will." And he hung up. Sam the ran to the waiting room where he found Mrs. Anderson ralking to a nurse as Devin was pulled back.

"Wait, Sammy is with me." Devin said grabbing Sam's arm. The nurse then gave Sam some clothes to put on. Sam quickly pulled the clothes over his costume and ran back over to Devin.

"I'm right here Devin." Sam said letting her sqeeze his arm. Sam then went with Devin and she squeazed his arm when another contraction hit.

"Ahh." She screamed. Sam gave her a concerned look but didn't say anything. Defin then whimpered and looked up at him.

"Sammy, I'm scared." She said.

"I know, it will all be over soon." Sam said in a calm voice. Devin nodded still sqeezeing his arm.

"It hurts so much Sammy." She said with pain in her voice. Sam smiled at her anod stroked her arm. For what seamed to be days, in reality two hours, Devin was finally able to push.

"Alright, now we need you to start pushing when your ready." The doctor said. And 20 minutes of pushing and screaming finally a baby filled the room with her cry.

"She's here Devin." Sam said blinking his tears away. She nodded grabbing Sam's hand. the nurse then handed Devin the blanket. Devin smiled warmly at her baby and Sam smiled at her

"Hi baby, I'm your mommy." Devin said.

"What's her name?" The nurse asked

"Tyler, Tyler Elizebeth Anderson." Devin said. Sam smiled and then texted Dean and told him that Devin had a daughter. Dean then told him he was going to come in soon. About an hour later Dean had come in and smiled tiredly at them.

"Hey." Sam said.

"Hey." Dean said back.

"So what happened?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you when we get back to Bobby's." Dean said looking over at Devin. Devin nodded and Dean walked over to her and Tyler. Dean smiled softly and thought about his niece that should be coming in two months.

"Hey, look at that. It's a little girl." Dean said.

"Her name is Tyler." Devin said.

"Hey Tyler, my name is Dean." Dean said. Tyler just stayed asleep and Dean grinned.

"Well, Sammy and I need to get back home." Dean said. Sam waved bye and the brothers headed to the car. The Drove to Bobbys didn't take to long and Sam soon found himself in Bobbys living room with Dean.

"So, how was your hunt?" Sam asked.

"Well, I did reach her location." Dean said

"What else happend?" Sam asked starring at Dean.

~the hunt~

"I know your here you bitch!" Dean yelled.

"Look who comes crawling back." The woman said walking up to Dean

"No I'm not back for you." Dean said. The woman then walked up and smirked.

" Then what are you here for?" She asked. Dean glared and she cackled.

"Oh that, don't worry Sam will survive." She said. Dean almost let out the breath he was holding but she wasn't finished.

"But that baby girl won't." She said. Dean swore his heart almost stopped. She then started laughing like crazy and Dean had to restrain himself.

"Aww, didn't expect that did you. You see that's my curse, Sammy was always able to make the babbies. He has the parts to do so but you broke my heart by taking something special, so I am creating and taking something special from your brother." She said laughing.

"Do you know what Sam has been through!" Dean yelled clenching his fist.

"Yes, Sammy got kicked to the curb, broken a few bones, all of that fun stuff." She smirked.

"Why did you have to mess with him, why couldn't do all that to me!" Dean yelled choking back his tears.

"Because,it will make you suffer more if you see your precious little boy go through all of that pain ." She laughed harder than before. Dean stared at her in confusion and she stopped laughing.

"Oh he will never forgive you for this one." She said smirking. Dean stepped forward and she continued her taunts.

"Wittle baby Winchester will never forgive big brother for this one. He killed his baby girl." She sang.

"No its not true!" Dean shouted. She then looked straight at him and rose an eyebrow.

"Is it? Think of it this way, Sammy has always wanted a way out. You know, I know it and now he has his chance. Yeah his abusive father kicked him out but it was worth it in his eyes. He got his normal family that he always wanted. He had you, he had his baby, he even had Bobby. In his eyes it was perfect. Now he is loosing the one thing that made his life relitivly normal and its your fault. You killed this baby before it was even created." She said. Dean paled and shook his head.

"I-I would never..." Dean said. She only shook her head and looked around the area before she spoke again.

"You poor thing, you probably didn't know that Sammy was going to kill himself." She said. Now she was lying about this but Dean was in such a state of shock he didn't catch it.

"What!" Dean panicked. The witch glanced at him before she smirked.

"Yeahm he was so depressed and then baby came around and he finally felt like his life meant something. Now baby is going to diem what else is there to live for?" She asked. All Dean could think about was that happy boy he had at home and the thought of him on the floor dead. Dean was going to be sick and the witch caught up on that.

"Your baby brother will kill himself, just because of YOU." She lied. Dean was shaking his head no.

"Yes, your brother is finally going to meet his enough for a boy who thinks family is everything you sure know how to loose them." She said darkly. Dean then grabbed his knife and jumped on her.

"You don't ever talk about my family like that!" Dean yelled pulling the knife to her stomach. She then grabbed his wrist and flung him backwards. She then held him against the wall and walked closter.

"Aww little Winchester is mad. I am going to tell you a story now. Once upon a time there was a little girl, she had her whole life in front of her. Then one day she met this boy. This boy had been everything she wanted in life. Then one day she had this boy come over to her house and she had left him alone in her bedroom so she could get some drinks for them. The next day she had found that the boy had taken a small box from her bedroom. This small box held something very important to her. This box had the girls moonstone, but this stone was turned into a ring for her. Her mother had given it to her for good luck and well the boy had taken it." She said.

"I never took anything!" Dean yelled

"Yes you did I know you did!" She yelled back.

"No I didn't!" Dean argued.

"Yeah, you did so hand it over!" She shouts

"I have no clue what your talking about!" Dean shouts back.

"If you don't hand it over I will kill that baby and your brother!" She yells.

"Don't you think I would if I could! I don't have it!" Dean yells. She then lunged towards him and he stabs her.

~at Bobby's~

Dean finished telling Sam what happened Sam left the room. Dean sat there for a moment then he herd a slight sob. He ran to Sam's room. When Dean got to Sams room he saw his baby brother curled up on his bed sobning quietly.

"I-I can't loose this baby Dean." Sam sobbed. Dean then got on the bed and pulled Sam into a hug.

"I know Sammy, I can't loose her either." Dean whispered as he rubbed Sams arm. Sam leaned into the umbrage and nuzzled into Deans chest.

"De?" Sam asked in a broken voice.

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Please don't leave." Sam whispered.

"I'm not going to Sammy, I'm staying right here." Dean said hugging his brother close. Sam then yawned and fell asleep on Dean's chest. Dean didn't go to sleep right away, he stayed up a little bit thinking of the mess he created. The witch was right about one thing, it was his fault, he now has to go through the pain of seeing his brother losing his little girl.


	14. Chapter 14: false alarm

Sam was distant after he found out, how could he not be. He was hurting and nothing Dean did could help him. He was a reck. Dean and Bobby were worried, Dean more than Bobby because he knew what was wrong. Sam wouldn't leave his room unless it was to get food. Most of the times Dean passed Sams room he heard Sam crying his eyes out. Dean didn't know how to make his baby brother feel okay. Dean sighed as he passed Sams room and heard the soflt sniffles and whimpers. Dean quietly knocked on Sams door and he heard the squeak in Sams bed.

"Sammy?" Dean called.

"Go way." Sam mumered.

"I'm coming in." Dean said. Sam didn't reply and Dean let himself in to Sams room.

"Go away please." Sam mumbled his head face down on his pillow. Dean didn't listen and walked over to Sam's bed. He sat down on the edge and payed a hand on his brother's back.

"Why can't I ever catch a break." Sam sniffles sitting up a little. Dean stared for a moment.

"I don't know Sammy, i just don't know." Dean said. Sam leant into Dean and Dean sighed quietly.

"Dean, make it better." Sam said quietly. Dean felt the tears beguning to form in his eyes and Sam grabbed a bit of Deans shirt.

"I-" Dean started but Sam moved closer to Dean and buried his face into Deans chest. This reminded Dean of what Sam did when he was scared after a nightmare. Sammy would always climb onto Deans lap, grip onto Dean shirt like it was his life line, and nuzzle himself into Dean while Dean hugged him close. Sam told him a long time ago that this made him feel safe.

"De, you can always make it better." Sam whispered. Dean pulled Sam onto his lap and Sam curled closer to him. Dean lightly petted Sams hair.

"I'll fix this Sammy, I promise I will fix this." Dean said solftly.

"You better." Sam mumbled before drifting off to sleep. Dean didn't know how he was going to fix this but he made his promise to Sam and he will do it no matter what it takes. Dean then layed back and fell asleep.

After that day Dean made it his mission to reverse the spell the witch put on Sam, though part of him wasnt as worried. The witch was dead after all the spell should be gone. Though if Sam was worried then he would find something. At the same time Dean was doing this he was also looking into moonstones. Thats when it hit him.

"Sammy!" He yelled. Sam ran to the room and Dean glared.

"Hey, take it easy." Dean scolded.

"I'm pregnant, not glass." Sam said.

"Look, I figured out two ways to make your baby survive." Dean said.

"Which is?" Sam asked.

"Look, she only did this because 'I took the moonstone ring' right?" Dean asked. Sam nodded and Dean grinned.

"Well moonstone is used for something." Dean said.

"Yeah it is most common in Wiccan lore. It is used for good luck and some other stuff." Sam said.

"How do you, you know what never mind. One of the things it is used for is child birth. Also as you said good luck. Anyways we ether A. Find her ring or B. Get you one." Dean said.

"But Dean, we don't need to do either of those things."Sam said starring Dean.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. Then Sam ran to his room and came back with a small box.

"You got me one." Sam said opening the small box. It had a necklace with a moonstone at the end of it. Deans eyes widened slightly when he looked at it.

"Oh crap, I think I grabbed the wrong box when I left her house." Dean said. Sam looked at it and Dean noticed the sad look in his eyes.

"Look, if you like it so much we will get you a new one." Dean said. Sam nodded and handed the necklace and Dean smiled.

"Okay Dean, I trust you." Sam said. Dean then grabbed Sams hand and dragged him out to the Impala and they got in. Dean then started to drive as fast as he could to the witches house, luckily it wasn't to far from Bobbys house. Once they got there Dean grinned onto the box with the moonstone. He looked at Sam and they both got out of the car. Sam was a little shaky but he still followed Dean I to the house.

"Okay Sam stay right here I will be right back." Dean said as they entered the house.

"No, I- I want to come." Sam said. Dean nodded and they both went to the room Dean had left the body. Sam looked at her and Dean placed the moonstone on her and poured salt on the body. Sam watched as Dean then lit the body on fire and they stayed to make sure nothing happened. When the moonstone caught on fire a light the same color as the stone came out and went straight to Sams body. Dean rushed over and grabbed Sam. When Dean looked down he saw Sam was out cold

"Sammy!" He yelled. Sam didnt answer but once the entire body was in ashes and the moonstone was ash as well Sam stirred.

"Dean." Sam whispered. Dean sighed in relief but this didn't last long.

"Dean, I can't feel her." Sam said in panic.

"What do you mean you can't feel her?" Dean almost scared to ask.

"She's not moving at all." Sam said with more panic in his voice. Dean's eyes widened and he picked Sam up and ran to the impala. Sam tried to calm himself down as Dean carried him to the impala but he couldn't seem to control his breathing like he normally could. Sams soon started to breath faster and Dean rubbed his back.

"Ita okay baby boy, just breath slowly I will get you to the hospital." Dean said in a calm voice, in hope it would calm Sam down. Sam tried to slow down but he couldn't. His chest started to feel tight and it was suddenly getting harder and harder to breath. Sam gasled for breath and everything went black. When Dean heard the despret sound coming from Sam he looked over and painc took over,

"Son of a bitch." Dean swore and he hit the gas pettle. Dean drove as fast as he could to the hospital and he soon found himself being ushered in while Sam was out on a gurney.

"Okay Dean, Sammy will be okay." Dean said to himself looking at his baby brother on the gurney. Sam has suffered though major panic attacks in the past, some times to the extent that he passed out.

"It's okay, Sam is fine, Sam is fine." Dean kept repeating the thought in his mind to calm. He knows that Sam has been through plenty. These attacks mostly occurred when he was a kid, most of the times it was when John came home from hunto drunk.

Dean then sat down in the waiting room as they pushed Sam into the back. Dean calmed himself down a bit more and walked up to the nurse in the front.

"Can I see Sam?" He asked. The nurse gave him a sypithetic look and shook her head.

"We will call you when we find out what's wrong." She said,

"I already know what happened. Sam was having a hars time because he thought he was going to loose his daughter after he hpwas knocked out!" Dean said loudly.

"Okay sir, be a little patient." She said. Dean grunted and sat back down in the plastic chair. A few moments later he was called back and he said Sam on the bed, asleep.

"Your brother will be fine. Your niece is fine as well." The doctor said. Dean grinned at first but he knew there was a but coming.

"But." Dean said.

"But his blood pressure was a little too high for our liking." He said.

"What do you mean its to high?" Dean asked in worry.

"He is way to stressed, and the stress is causing constent panic attacks." The doctor stated.

"Well, all we have to do calm his down." Dean said hopefully. The doctor frowned and looked straight at Dean.

"It's not that simple." The doctor sighed.

"How is it not that simple. Look the only reason he was so freaked out was because he thought he was going to loose the baby." Dean said. The doctor sighed and looked at Sam.

"He needs to wake up first." The doctor finally said. Dean sighed and sat next to Sam.

"Sammy." He whispered. He then grabbed Sams hand, though this was more for his own comfort than anything.

"C-can you leave me alone with him?" Dean asked. The doctor nodded and left the room and Dean sighed.

"Sammy, Jayden's okay." He whispered. Sam was still dead asleep.

"Please wake up Sammy." Dean whispered. A few long minutes went by and still nothing came from Sam. Dean was about to leave when he herd.

"Don't leave, De." Sam said weakly. Dean turned around to see that his brother has awoken from his sleep

"Don't worry Sammy, I won't leave you." Dean said sitting back down. Sam smiled weakly at his brother. The doctor then walked back in and smiles when he saw Sam.

"Hello Sam, you gave us all a scare." The doctor said. Dean glared slightly and Sam smiled.

"Well, I think we can safely assume you will recover nicely." The doctor said. Dean looked at him and decided that Sam needed something to smile about.

"Hey Doc, I think we should get the sonogram over with." Dean said. The doctor nodded and walked out. The somogram lady then came in with her things.

"Hello Sam, let's take a peek at your baby." She said. Sam smiled weekly at her but his smile grew when he heard the baby's heart beat.

"You hear that?" She asked.

"Yeah." Sam whispered. She then got the gel and put it in Sams stomach. Sam looked at the screen and Dean groaned.

"No, I am going to have to break this habit a second time." Dean whined.

"What mean Dean." Sam smirked. Dean sighed and stared at Sam.

"You know what I mean Sammy, you didn't stop the habit of sucking your thum intill you were eight, eight." Dean sighed again. Sam kept the smirked on his face

"Who said I ever stopped." Sam said starring at Dean.

"Don't you dare to even think about putting that thum in your mouth Samuel winchester." Dean warned. Sam shook his head and smiled.

"I was just pulling your leg." Sam lied. Dean shook his head and the sonogram lady handed Sam a paper towel to Sam.

"Here." She said. Sam whiled his stomach and the doctor came in.

"Alright everything seams to be in order, but we want Sam over night just to be sure." The doctor said, and as if on cue Sam yawned.

"Not that we would leave anyways." Dean said. A few minutes later the doctor left and Sam fell asleep. Dean watched his brother for a few more minutes before he left. Once Dean got to the door he looked back at Sam and saw that Sam had his thumb in his mouth and Dean sighed.

"Yeah, who said you stopped." He mumered.


	15. Chapter 15: here comes Jayden

Sam should have known Dean would baby him when he was bed rest. He also should have known he would be stuck on bed rest a couple of days after the bed rest is over.

"Come on Dean, bed rest has been over since yesterday, can I leave my bed now?" Sam asked.

"No yet, I want to make sure your okay." Dean said.

"I'm fine De." Sam stated as he started to get up.

"No, lay back down." Dean said laying Sam back down. Sam thought of a way to get out bed.

"Please Dean." Sam said using his puppy dog eyes full force.

"Don't look at them Dean, don't look." Dean said to himself. But Dean gave up and turned around to looking at the deadly puppy dogs eyes.

"Fine you can get up." Dean sighed. Then Sam shot up from bed and ran out his bedroom door. Dean stood there for a moment then sighed once more and followed his brother. When Dean finally caught up to Sam he saw that Sam was sitting at the table while Bobby was in the kitchen.

"Hey, you finally let him out?" Bobb y asaid.

"Yes, he used those goddamn puppy eyes." Dean grumbled. Sam laughed slightly and Dean glared.

"What, it was the only way you would let out of bed." Sam said. Bobby handed Sam his plate and Sam smiled at him.

"Thanks Bobby." Sam said. Bobby nodded and Dean sat down next to Sam. They ate their breakfast in silence and Sam looked at the calender.

"So, Bobby what we doing for Thanksgiving?" Sam asked.

"I don't really know." Bobby said grabbing a beer from the fridge. Sam nodded getting up.

"We should probably figure it out soon, its this Thursday." Sam said. Bobby nodded and Sam got up but Dean glared and Sam sat down.

"Why do you ask?" Dean asked.

"Just curious, I mean this is the first time in a long time we were free on Thanksgiving." Sam said. Dean nodded and sighed.

"Hey Bobby how would you feel about a couple of people coming over on Thanksgiving?" Dean asked.

"As long as I am not cooking you could invite whoever you want." Bobby said. Dean smirked and nodded.

"Sammy call Devin up, she is coming over Thurseday." Dean said.

"You do know the baby is on the outside now." Sam reminded. Dean sighed but Sam got up to call anyways.

Before Sam knew it Thanksgiving came around and he was greeting Devin, her mother, and baby Tyler.

"Hey." Sam said happily.

"Hey." Devin said smiling Sam let them in the house.

"Hey guys, dinner will be ready soon." Dean said from the kitchen. Sam nodded and lead them to the living room. Mrs. Anderson sat on the couch and Devin sat next to her. Sam smiled and looked at the baby girl.

"Hi Tyler." He said happily. Tyler gurgled and Devin chuckled.

"She is a happy baby today." She said. Sam sat on the floor infrount of Devin and Devin got up to sit next to him. Once she got down she handed Tyler to him and Tyler looked up in interest.

"She seams happy." Sam noted.

"Yeah, she had a nice nap earlier. Though she is a happy baby all the time." Devin said. Sam looked at Devin and she smiled.

"You seam tired." Sam said. She nodded.

"Yeah, her father, just won't leave us alone." Devin sighed. Sam frowned for a second, but then looked back at the gurgling baby.

"Okay guys dinner time." Dean said walking to the living room. Sam gave Tyler to Devin and got up slowly. Once Sam got up they walked into the dining room and saw all the food Dean made.

"Oh god." Sam mumbled. There was a tun of food on the table and Sams mouth watered a bit. Dean hade made turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes (garlick and sweat potatos), roles, greenbeans, yams, and a whole lot more. Sam noticed that he also brought out some wine, ciders, sodas, and whisky,and beer. Sam rolled his eyes at the drink choices but he moved a long to get himself some food.

"Thank you Dean." Mrs. Anderson said. Dean smiled and he made himself a plate.

"No problem." He said.

"Yeah, thanks Dean." Sam said. Devin nodded and Tyler gurgled. Bobby then walked into the room and got himself a plate.

"Well are we going to pray or something?" Devin asked.

"Depends on what you two normally do." Sam said. In the end they didn't pray. They all ate dinner in peace, most got seconds. After dinner Devin, her mom, and Tyler stayed for a couple of hours, during this they drank, told stories, played a few games, and watched the penutes Thanksgiving movie. Once they all left Sam walked them out.

"Bye guys." Sam said. Devin waved and Mrs. Anderson gave him a hug. Once they left Sam walked back into the living room and found a drunk Dean.

"Well, that was fun." Dean said. He had been drank the most out of Bobby and Devin's mom. Sam laughed as Dean stumbled though the living room.

"Okay Dean, let's get you to bed." Sam said grabbing Dean's arm. Dean leaned on Sam as they walked up the stairs.

"Thanks for wanting this." Dean mumered.

"No problem Dean." Sam said.

"No, really this was great. Dad never did this." Dean said. Sam only rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Come on your drunk." Sam said. They then stopped in front of Deans room and Sam helped him walk in. Dean fell asleep the sond his head hit the pillow and Sam walked to his room and went to bed, knowing the next morning Dean was going to have a raging hangover. The next morning Sam woke up to the sound of Dean gagging. Sam slowly walked over to the restroom and saw dean on the the bathroom floor and his head on the toilet.

"Man I can really go for a bacon buger with extra greace." Sam smirked.

"I hate you." Dean said before he heaved into the toilet. Sam laughed and headed downstairs.

The rest of November went by quickly, which meant Sam's do date was getting closer and closer. So, that is why Sam was now in a extra room at Bobby's creating the baby's nursery.

"We can always just keep her in my room." Sam said.

"None of that now, I want my granddaughter to be comfortable." Bobby said. Sam smiled and Dean dragged in the crib parts.

"Let's get started." Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes and Dean got on the floor and took the parts out. Sam then left the room because he knew he was going to be no help on this. Sam headed to the kitchen to make them lunch. Once he finished the sandwiches he walked back up and saw Dean looking extremely confused.

"Sam, I don't know where this goes." Dean said, Sam laughed and sat down with Dean.

"Dean, there is directions." Sam said grabbing the piece of paper.

"Men don't use directions, Sammy." Dean stated starring down at the crib pieces.

"What ever you say." Sam laughed and rubbing his stomach. Dean glared and went back to work

"It says that part A connects to part D." Sam said, pointing to the parts. Dean was about to preach about not needing the directions but he stopped himself when he saw where they connected.

"Oh." Dean said. He put the pieces together. They continued with that for a few more minutes and the crib was mostly put together.

"Alright, let's get you the lunch I brought in." Sam said. Dean grinned when Sam handed him his sandwich and beer.

"Thank you Sammy." Dean said. Sam nodded as he handed Bobby his food.

"Thanks." Bobby said. Sam nodded agian.

"No problem." Sam said. After lunch break Sam got out some paint and painted a quote from Winne the Pooh on the wall. He then started on a couple characters for the wall and waited for it to dry.

Sam wasn't the best artist but Devin had him practice the out line he wanted so he could manage what he wanted to do. And all of that outlining paid off. It turned out a lot better than he thought it would be.

"Do you like that Jayden?" Sam said backing up to see the full wall. She gave him one hard kick, which probably meant yes.

"I thought you would." Sam said rubbing his thum up and down one his stomach.

"Okay, now all we need is a ACDC poster and will be perfect." Dean joked. Sam shook his head and looked at the painting and smiled.

"Nah, maybe when she is older." Sam said. Dean nodded and took a look at Sams quote.

"Hmm, nice quote. Who knew you would go for that one." Dean said. Sam smiled and headed to the door.

"Better than any of the other ones I was thinking of." Sam said. Dean nodded and flowed.

Soon after this they finished the nursary and Sam knew Dean was happy about this. Sam took the SAT and ACT soon after he shot back to school and he passed both with flying colors. Devin took the ACT and passed as well. Sam and Devin both sent their scores to the colleges of their choices and Sam was waiting for the reply. Though before his reply came in Christmas came around and Dean was in the holiday mood, well at least Sam thought he was because Dean was blaring Christmas songs in the Impala instead of the normal rock music.

"I'm dreaming if a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know..." Dean sang as he drove Sam to the mall. Sam looked down at his lap.

"Ohh, come on Sammy, you know the song. Where your tree tops glisten and children listen two the sleigh bells in the snow." Dean contiued. Sam of course started mumbling the words be with Dean.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas," Sam mumbled dean stopped singing after Sam started.

"My your days be merry and bright and may all your Christmases be white." Sam sang. Dean smiled and Sam blushed a little. Dean soon stopped the car and they both got out.

"Well, meet you in the food court in an hour." Dean said before he ran off. When Dean left Sam walked aroaunt before he saw a place that sold old tapes. He then found an old album Dean had owned for a long time but dad had sold for amo. Dean had been pissed when he found out. That was the first time Sam had seen Dean so mad. Sam bought it and then left the store so he could find something for Devin and Bobby. He then found a store that sold movies and he bought a few videos and DVDs for Devin and he desired he would find Bobby something another day. He then saw that he was running late so he headed off to the food court.

"Sam you were a minute late." Dean joked. Sam shook his head.

"Did you get everything you need?" Dean asked.

"Yup." Sam smiled walking out of the mall door into the freezing temperatures of south dokota.

"Why does it have to be so cold." Sam whined walking to the impala. Dean laughed and unlocked the car.

"I don't know." Dean laughed. Sam nodded and got into car.

"Your lucky baby girl." Sam said looking at his 8 month belly.

"Why's that?" Dean asked.

"Well, because she is inside me which means its probably warm." Sam said. Dean chuckled and started the car. Sam sighed happily when the heater turned on and Dean drove off to Bobbys. The ride was quiet intill Dean turned the radio back on and the Christmas music started back up. Let is snow suddenly rang through the impala and Dean started singing it. Sam had to admit this one wasn't as bad as the other and he was happy it wasn't one of the random ones like 'I saw mommy kissing Santa Clause' or 'I want a hippopotamus for Christmas" luckily it wasn't to long of a car ride. Once they walked inside Bobby's they Sam started on wrapping gifts he got at the mall.

"Sammy, can I come in now?" Dean asked knocking on Sam's door.

"Not yet Dean." Sam said wrapping the last thing he needed to wrap.

"Now you can." Sam said getting up to open the door. Once he opened it Dean looked around.

"Well, let's get those presents to the living room." Dean said. Sam nodded and helped carry them to the living room. They then sat the presents down and Sam saw a few presents wrapped in cute little baby patterned wrapping paper.

"That's adorible." Sam said. Dean smirked and nodded. Sam then walked over to the couch that was next to the Christmas tree.

"Your definitely going to be spoiled." Sam said looking down at his stomach.

"Of course she is, what kind of person would I be if I didn't spoil my niece." Dean said sitting next to his brother.

"A Winchester." Sam said jokingly. Dean laughed and shook his head. He then placed a hand on Sams stomach and Jayden lightly kicked it. Dean smiled and Sam layed back. Dean smiled at his baby brother and let the smaller one scoot closer to him. Sam then fell asleep and Dean chuckled.

"You are wearing him out baby girl." Dean said. He got a kick in responice and he laughed.

Before they knew it Christmas Eve arrived and they were sitting in the living room drinking eggnog and watching a random Christmas movie.

"Bobby, what movie is this anyways?" Dean asked.

"What a wonderful world." Sam answered. Dean smiled and turned back to the movie.

"Well, I think it's time for you two to get to bed." Bobby said.

"Why?" Sam whined then yawning afterwards.

"I think he's right Sammy." Dean said.

"But I'm not tired." Sam whined again.

"But if you don't go to sleep now Santa wont come." Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean, I haven't believe in Santa for 8 years now." Sam said.

"Well Jayden still believes." Dean said.

"She doesn't know what's going on." Sam said before he yawned again. Dean rolled his head and stood up. He then grabbed Sams arm and led him to the stairs and helped him to his room. Once they got there Sam smiled drowsily and closed the door. He then got changed and went strait to bed.

Sam was woken up around seven the next morning by an excited Devin, who apparently was invited.

"Come on Sammy, presents!" Devin said,

"When did you get here?" Sam asked in a grogy voice.

"This morning." She said

"When were you invited, I'm the only one here that has your phone number." Sam said laying his head back down on his pillow.

"Dean took your phone." She said

"Of course he did." Sam sighed

"Come on Sammy, time to get out of bed and open presents." She said pulling the blanket off Sam.

"I'm to tired." Sam whined pulling the blanket back on him.

"Come on Sam." Devin sighed.

"Just wake me up when I'm in labor" Sam said rolling on his side.

"That's your daughter's job." Devin said.

"Exactly your not my daughter so leave me alone." Sam said pulling the blanket over his head. Devin sighed and got up.

"Well, I guess I have to get Dean." She said smirked. Sam sighed and got out of bed.

"Fine I'm getting up." Sam said. They then left Sams room and headed to the living room.

"Finally up?" Dean teased. Sam nodded and sat on the couch.

"Let's get this over with." Sam said. Dean then handed the presents out and Sam smiled.

"Alright, Devin first because she is also oppening Tyler's presents." Dean said. Devin smiled and opened one of Tyler's presents, which happened to be a pink onsie with a tutu attached.

"It's so cute." She said laying to the outfit to the side.

"I thought you would like it." Sam smiled

"Open the one I got Tyler." Dean said handing her a sealed box. Devin smiled and took it and oppened it. She smiled when she saw it was a small bracelet with a few charms on it. She then handed Sam and Dean their presents.

"Go on, open it." She said. Sam grinned and opened his and saw it was a necklace with a moonstone charm. He grinned and Dean opened his and grinned.

"Thanks, I Love it." Dean said. Sam looked over and see that she gave Dean a hunting knife.

"I saw that Dean had a collection so I thought I could add to it. Also I saw that Sam lost his necklace so I replaced it." She said. Sam and Dean both nodded. Sam then handed Devin her presents from him and Dean handed Devin her present. Devin opened hem and grinned. Sam had given her the breakfast club and jurassic park. Dean had given her an ACDC shirt. They all then continued to hand out presents and they soon all unraped them.

Sam got a few new onsies for Jayden as well as a few bottles and pacifiers. He got a gift card to the local ice cream place from Mrs. Anderson, a switch blade from Dean , a jacket from Devin, and a couple of New books from Bobby.

Dean got twenty bucks from Mrs. Anderson, A Samaria sword from Devin, some oil for the impala from Sam, and a silver blade from Bobby. He also got a few things for the Impala from Bobby. Though his favorite was the old tape that Sam had bought him.

"Thanks Sammy." Dean said. Sam nodded and Dean smirked.

"You do know I am going to play this non stop right?" Dean asked. Sam nodded and Devin rolled her eyes.

Sam and Dean both got Bobby a few new parts for the salvage and they also got him a few new lore books. Mrs. Anderson made them all dinner that night and Tyler slept through most of this. Though the most exciting thing that happenEd that day, at least for Dean was when Bobby had told them about a case in Big Bear mountain CA.

"Okay I will set off tomorrow." Dean said.

"I will go with with you." Sam said standing up.

"No you won't your staying here." Dean said sternly.

"But Dean." Sam whined.

"No buts Sammy, this is way to dangerous for you." Dean said putting his hands on Sam's shoulders.

"I can't just leave you alone on a hunt De." Sam said

"Yes you can Sam, there is way to high of chance of putting you and Jayden in danger." Dean said taking his hands off of Sam's shoulders. Sam looked up at Dean and whimpered. Dean looked at his brother and saw that Sam had the kicked puppy look on his face.

"Please De, I don't want to leave you on your own. I am only eight months it's not like I am going into labor anytime soon." Sam said. Dean nodded and sighed.

"Fine, but you are just doing the research I am doing the dirty work." Dean said. Sam nodded and got up.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked,

"To pack." Sam said. Dean nodded and Sam left to pack his bags. He threw in a few baby things in his duffle before he put his normal clothes inside his bag. Sam didn't know why but he felt like he needed them. The next morning the brothers set of to big bear. The drive to big bear usually would have taken at least two days with Dean's driving but of course Sam had to take constant bathroom breaks.

"Really Sam, that's your sixth time today." Dean said stopping at the gas station

"So, sorry." Sam said sarcastically. Dean sighed and started the car back up and they continued there way to California. They soon got there and Sam busied himself with research. Dean went around asking questions like normal as Sam did the research.

"Wait a minute." Sam mumbled as he looked at one of the old newspapers. He then quickly dialed Deans number and got up.

"Hey." Dean said on the other end.

"Dean, I found something." Sam said,

"Yeah, bout time." Dean said in a jokingly way.

"Haha, anyways there is one survivor form the attacks." Sam said.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Miss Lane." Sam said.

"The bakery woman?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, when she was six years old her and her family went hiking up in the mountain near the camp site and they were attacked." Sam explained.

"Okay I will get straight to it." Dean said. Sam was about to hang up intill Dean asked.

"How are you feeling Sammy?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine." Sam smiled then hanging up. Dean wasn't going to be home and time soon Sam decided to take a quick nap. Dean did get the full back story on what happened.

"The police thought I was crazy." Miss Lane said sipping the coffee she made. Dean nodded.

"Why do the FBI care anyways, this was years ago." She stated

"There has been resent, um events and they are adding up to your story." Dean said. Miss Lane smile and closed her eyes.

"I was six when it happened. My mom, dad, brother, and I were hiking back to our tent and I heard a kid yell. My father did as well and he told us to keep moving while he went to see what happened. We walked a few more miles and my mom heard my dad yell for her so she went to investigate. My brother and I made it to the camp site and we waited for the, to show up. That's when I saw it. The thing was big and black, but it looked like something human. My brother told me to stay where I was but I followed. I saw it drag my brother away." She said. Dean saw the tears filling her eyes at the memory and Dean coughed.

"Um, do you remember where it took your brother?" Dean asked.

"It was heading to an old mine shaft." She said. Dean nodded and stood up.

"Thank you for your time." Dean said. He them left the bakery and walked to the impala. He grabbed his phone and called Sam.

"Hello?" A grogy voiced Sam said.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Dean said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine, but what did you find?" Sam asked

"She said it was a big black figrue but looked like something human, and he took her brother to a old mine shaft." Dean explained

"I think I know what it is." Sam said

"Hmm?" Dean asked.

"Wendaigo." Sam said.

"Makes sense. Well I am heading back, it's getting late and I don't want to hunt this thing a night." Dean said. Sam made a noise that undicated he understood and Dean laughed,

"Go back to sleep, I will wake you when I get back." Dean said. Sam then hung up and Dean got into his Impala and drive back to the motel. Once he got there he saw that Sam was asleep on one if the beds and he laughed.

"Wakey Wakey Sammy." Dean said. Sam stirred slightly and Dean sat on the foot of the bed.

"Come on Sasquach." Dean said.

"I'm not that tall." Sam mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean said. Sam then sat up and Dean grinned,

"Well I think we should order a pizza and then you can get back to sleep." Dean said.

"Okay." Sam said rubbing his eyes and started getting out of bed.

"Where you going?" Dean asked

"This kid thinks my blatter is a good punching bag." Sam said walking over to the bathroom. While they waited for the pizza to arrive Dean turned on the TV.

"Today three sixteen years old had a horrible bear attack completey tearing up their campsite.." The news reporter was cut of by Dean when he turned of the TV

"Thats it we are tanking that sucker tomorrow." Dean snarled. Sam nodded and grabbed a couple of flame throwers.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"I'm getting the flame throwers ready." Sam said,

"Yeah but you grabbed two." Dean said,

"I'm coming with you." Sam said.

"No your not." Dean said.

"Why not?" Said asked

"It's way to dangerous for you to be hunting these things." Dean said

"All were doing is killing it with flames i don't think that will cause the baby any harm." Sam said sitting down on the bed.

"Sam what if one of those things get to you and hurts the baby, those things are faster than you can believe." Dean said standing up from his seated position.

"I'm going with you no matter what you say." Sam declared.

"No your not." Dean said

"Dean you said 'we' anyways." Sam said.

"Well I don't mean 'we'. Sammy I just don't want you or the baby to get hurt." Dean said.

"We won't get hurt." Sam said. Dean sighed and sat ont he opposite bed.

"Fine, but if I tell you to run you run got it?" Dean asked. Sam nodded and laid back down.

"Fine by me." Sam said. Dean nodded and laid down as well, compleatly forgetting to order the pizza.

The next morning the brothers got up and got into the car so they could finish off the wendago. Sam had bed feeling a little off that morning but he didn't think anything of it. Though once they started to head up Sam felt small pains in his stomach area. He didn't think about informing Dean though. After all it was nothing, he was only eight months.


	16. Chapter 16: here comes Jayden prt2

Sam should have known to stay in the motel. His stomach pains were getting worse and worse by the hour. He still didn't tell Dean about the pains because he knew Dean would take him back to the motel. Once the brothers made it to the camp site it was late in the afternoon, now the fact they took so long may or may not be becuase Sam needed a couple of bathroom breaks. They were now at the camp site and Dean stopped the car.

"Stay in the car." Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You herd me, stay in the car." Dean said getting out of the car.

"You said I can help." Sam said.

"Well I lied." Dean said locking the car doors so Sam couldn't escape.

"Dean I will be fine." Sam said, as he unlocked the car.

"I told you earlier I don't want you to get hurt." Dean said.

"And I told you I will be fine. This is a simple hunt!" Sam said,

"You and I both know there is no such thing as a simple hunt." Dean said. Sam glared and grabbed one of the flame throwers.

"I'm going with you." Sam said. Dean glared and grabbed the other flame thrower. Sometimes Dean swore convincing a mule would be easier than convincing Sam that he was right.

"Remember if that thing comes anywhere close to you run and don't stop running intill you get to the car." Dean said

"Okay." Sam said walking ahead.

"I'm serious Sam." Dean said running up to his brother. Sam nodded as the walked up to the campsite. They hiked for a few minutes before they saw the destroyed camp site,

"Crap, it's already been here." Sam swore. Dean nodded and looked around, he then saw bloody claw marks on the tree near the tent.

"Sam." Dean called. Sam looked over and his eye brow roses slightly.

"I-I can safely assume that it's been here recently." Sam said.

"Yeah, you can say that." Dean said. Sam then scanned the area and he paled slightly.

"Or it's still here." Sam said quietly. Dean turned to was Sam was looking. There it was the black figrue running towards them.

"Sam run." Dean said but Sam stood there frozen

"Sam run!" Dean yelled pushing Sam back to the path.

"Look out dean!" Sam shouted. Dean looked back and ran out of the way.

"Sammy go!" Dean yelled. Sam didn't listen and ran straight towards the Wendiago. Sam then was thrown to a rock and Dean saw his operatrinity to kill the thing.

"Stay way from my brother!" Dean yelled shooting it with his flames. Sam tried getting up to help but he couldn't move.

"Dean."Sam said weakly. Once Dean killed it he picked up Sam and ran to the impala.

"I knew this was going to happen." Dean said once he got to the impala.

"I told you to run, why didn't you listen to me?" Dean asked putting Sam down. Sam sighed and winced slightly. Dean didn't notice this though because he was walking to the other side. Once Dean got back into the car and turned it on Sam sighed,

"I wasn't going to let you die." Sam said,

"I wouldn't have died Sam." Dean said. Sam glared and before he relized it his eyes teared up.

"How was I suppose to know that? All I knew is that the thing was coming and you weren't moving out of the way." Sam said, sniffling slightly. Dean sighed and shook his head.

"I would have be fine okay. Now let's get to the motel and grab out things and get the hell out of this town." Dean said. Sam nodded and layed back as Dean drive them off to the motel. The drive didn't take that long and before Sam knew it they were back at the motel.

"Did you get everything you need?" Dean asked standing at the motel room. Sam nodded walking over to Dean. He then stopped because his stomach pain came back to him.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked running over to Sam.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sam said. Dean nodded and they both left the motel and headed to the car. Sam decided it would be a good idea to lay in the back and Dean didn't question it. The drive was quiet for a while. Dean was still upset about Sam running after the Wendiago and Sam was in pain.

"Dean, 'm sorry." Sam mumbled.

"For what?" Dean asked knowing what Sam was sorry for.

"Not listening to you."Sam sighed and then groanEd in pain. Dean turned look over at Sam.

"Its okay." Dean said even though it wasn't okay. A few minutes later Sam fell asleep and the next few hour were quiet intill 12.00 am. Dean had been listening to his music and Sam was out still but that changed when Dean hit a speed bump.

"Ow!"Sam exclaimed sitting up.

"You okay?" Dean asked. Sam was about to answer but he groaned in pain again.

"Sammy what's wrong?" Dean asked,

"That was most defiantly a contraction." Sam said,

"What!" Dean exclaimed stopping the impala. Sam was about to answer but his words were cut off by another contraction hitting him.

"Ow!" Sam exclaimed again clutching his stomach. Dean turned around looking at his brother.

"Sam, you could of told me you had to pee." Dean said annoyed.

"That isn't pee Dean." Sam said in pain. Dean gave him a confused look before he paled.

"Oh God, dont tell me that what I think just happened just happened." Dean said.

"My water broke." Sam said weakly.

"Sammy your water just doesn't break. You would of had to be having con-" Dean started but Sam cut him off.

"I've been having them for hours." Sam said. Dean glared at him and hit the gas.

" You could have told me!" Dean yelled

"Well sorry letting you know I was in labor when hunoting a freaking Wendiago is such a smart idea." Sam said.

"You could have told me before we left the motel!" Dean shouted driving a bit faster than before.

"I thought it was just the pain from when I was thown against a rock."Sam said sitting up a little bit. Then another contraction hit him.

"Ow!" Sam shouted. Dean cursed under his breath and continued to drive. Sams breath soon became labored and Dean continued to curse under his breath.

"Dean." Sam whimpered.

"you are going to be okay Sammy." Dean reasured.

"She's too early." Sam whispered

"She will be okay Sammy, don't stress yourself out." Dean said calmly.

"De, what if she doesn't make it?" Sam asked holding his stomach.

"Don't say that Sammy, she will be fine." Dean said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Isn't that what the witch said? She wasn't going to survive?" Sam asked. Dean just kept his eyes on the road. Sam had a point but they burned the stone thing with her. They should be fine.

"Sammy, your going to be fine. Jayden will be fine." Dean said. Sam nodded before he screamed in pain. He then looked at the clock and saw it was already one in the morning.

"Dean, it hurts." Sam whimpered. Dean just held his hand back so Sam could grab it.

"You will be okay Sammy." Dean whispered. Sam grabbed Dean's hand. Dean bit his lip slitly because of how hard Sam was sqeezeing it.

"De, it hurts to much." Sam said hardly getting words out.

"I know Sammy, it will all be over soon." Dean said calmly trying to focus on the driving. That was kind of hard when Sam sqeezed his hand hard enough to brake it.

"I'm not ready to be a daddy yet De." Sam said whimpering. Dean honestly didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort his brother but he also wanted to get them to a hospital.

"You will be a great father." Dean said,

"How do you know?" Sam whimpered.

"Because I am the one who raised you, and you turned out great." Dean said.

"Well that's you dean, what if I end up like dad?" Sam asked.

"You won't be anything like him." Dean stated. Sam whimpered in pain again

"How much longer intill the hospital?" Sam asked. Then Dean thought for a moment. They were in the middle of nowhere there wasn't building in site.

"A couple more minutes Sammy." Dean lied.

"Don't lie Dean." Sam mumbled. Dean sighed and continued to drive. Sam groaned in pain yet again and Dean sighed. The drive continued and Sams cried of pain got closer and closer in time. By three o'clock Sams contractions were about ten minutes apart.

"Dean, I have to push." Sam cried,

"No we can make it." Dean said driving faster.

"Stop the car De." Sam grunted

"We're almost there Sam." Dean said

"DEAN WINCHESTER STOP THE DAMN CAR!" Sam then pulled the car to the side of the road and ran to the back seat. He then opened the door and helped Sam sit up agains the other car door.

"Okay Sam your going to need to well um, pull your pants and boxers off." Dean said. Sam grunted but he undid his jeans and pulled them to his knees. He then spread his legs slightly. Dean he sighed, he had no idea how to deliver a baby.

"I have no clue on what I should be doing." Dean said

"Oh, just stand there and look pretty." Sam grunted in pain. Dean stared at Sam for a moment and Sam groaned again. This time Dean saw the top of the baby's head and he paled.

"Sam I think you are going to need to start pushing." Dean said. Sam nodded and when the next contraction hit he pushed.

"Sammy I see her head. You need to keep pushing." Dean encouraged.

"You try this some time!" Sam yelled. Dean sighed and looked down. She was getting closer.

"Come on Sammy, she is almost here." Dean said happily.

"Dean can you do something for me?"Sammy panted

" what's that?"Dean asked

"Learn to remember names!" Sam yelled as another contraction hit. Soon after he pushed silence was the only thing herd. Dean smiled and he grabbed Sams hand so he could feel her head.

"You feel that Sam? That's your baby's head." Dean said. Sam smiled a bit before yet another contraction hit.

"Come on Sammy let's get her shoulders out." Dean encouraged. Sam kept pushing and tge shoulders were soon out. A half an hour later Sam was on his final pushes.

"Come on a couple more." Dean said.

"How about we fucking change places and see how you feel!" Sam shouted.

"Maybe next time." Dean said. Sam glared and he pushed again. Before Sam knew it he heard a high pitched cry and he knew it was over

"Here she is." Dean said quietly tears forming in his eyes. Sam smiled and nodded. Dean then ran to the trunk and found a towl.

"Here wipe her off with this." Dean said handing the towel to Sam.

"There is some baby clothes in my duffle." Sam said weakly wipeing Jayden off. Dean nodded then went back to the trunk.

"Hi Jayden. I'm your daddy, and I love you so much." Sam whispered and he cleaned his daughter with the towl. Dean then came back and he handed Sam the diaper and clothes.

"We need to cut the cord." Sam mumbled. Dean nodded and went back to the trunck to get a clean knife. He then came back and cut the imbelical cord. Sam carefully got his daughter cleaned up and Dean sighed.

"We still should get you to a hospital." Dean said.

"No, she's fine." Sam whispered. Dean nodded and got back into the car, he then continued his drive to Bobbys and Sam carefully rocked his daugher.

"Your perfect." Sam whispered lovingly to her. Dean smiled at them and he started to drive. With in the next two hours Dean got them to a hospital and had Sam and the baby checked out. He also called Bobby and Devin. They then came to visit them all in the hospital. Sam was released from hospital a few days after he was checked in and Jayded was released a week after.


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogue

It's been six months since Jayden was born and Sam and Devin are graduating. Dean had nearly cried when he saw Sam in his little cap and gown.

"My baby brother his growing up." Dean sniffed. Sam got his letter from Stanford week before his graduation.

"Everybody grows up De." Sam pulling his brother into a hug.

"Yeah but, your going to Stanford, I mean you already found a apartment building over there that you like." Dean said. Sam smiled and pulled Dean into a hug and Dean smiled as he hugged back.

"I assume you are going to visit as often as you can." Sam pointed out. Dean nodded and he smiled again.

"There is nothing you can do to stop me." Dean said.

"Of course not." Sam said smiling putting his dimples on display.

"Im going to miss those dimples." Dean sniffled again. Then Sam looked at the time.

"I should go get Jayden." Sam said then ran upstairs to his daughter. When Sam walked into the nursary he saw his little girl with a big smile on her face.

"Hi Angel." Sam said happily. She gurgled and looked at him with a big smile.

"How are you today?" Sam asked as he picked her up from the crib. Jayden made a grab at Sams hair and he chuckled.

"Daddy's hair is not a toy sweetheart. Let go please." He said. She gave his hair a good yank and let go.

"Thank you." Sam said then walked over to her closet. Sam grabbed a little blue dress and socks.

"Okay baby girl, a couple more weeks intill were out of here." Sam said pulling the dress over her head. She looked up at him with her big eyes of hazel. Then Dean walked in the nursery. Dean smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey Jayden, you look so pretty today." Dean said. Jayden grinned and held her arms out to her uncle and he lifted her up.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked. Sam nodded and they left the room so they could drive to Devin's house.

"Okay Jayden, were going to see Devin and Tyler." Sam said buckling Jayden in her car seat. She smiled brightly.

"I thought you be excited." Sam said then kiss her forehead. He then sat down and buckled himself in. Then when Bobby got in the impala the headed off. Jayden was mostly quiet during the short trip but the adults didn't mind. Once they got to Devins house Sam quickly unbuckled and got Jayden out of her car seat. Dean then took the baby so Sam could go to the back and they could start the short graduation. When Sam got inside he was tackle hugged by Devin who was in her own cap and gown. They then went to her bedroom as her mother finished setting up. The graduation went by quickly but they stayed at Bit afterwards. The few weeks went by really is quickly. Which brings Sam in Jayden's nursery packing everything that she needed.

"Do need any help?" Dean asked walking into the empty nursery. Sam nodded and handed him a couple of boxes. Dean smiled and took the boxes to the Impala. Sam and Dean finished up the boxes in about an hour and before Dean knew it he was in the impala with Sam and Jayden.

"Well, you finally get the life that you wanted." Dean said Sam nodded and frowned for a second.

"What?" Dean asked looking over at Sam.

"I going to miss it." Sam said.

"Miss what?" Dean asked. Sam gave him a sad look before he looked back to the road.

"Living with Bobby, hunting, the constant road tripping, you." Sam said. Dean sighed and leaned back in the seat.

"Your going to live with Bobby over the summer, you can hunt if you want, we will still travle, and as I said you are never going to loose me." Dean said. The rest of the car ride was silent. Intill they reached Sam's new apartment. They moved to every thing to the room.

"Well I guess this is good bye." Sam said

"I guess so." Dean said pulling Sam and Jayden into a hug.

"Bye De." Sam sniffled.

"Bye Sammy." Dean said then bending over to kiss Jayden's forehead.

"Bye Jayden." Dean said then leaving Sam's apartment. Sam sighed quietly and looked around his room.

"Well I guess this is the start of our new life baby girl." Sam whispered.

~The End, for now~


End file.
